Entre el Deber y el Amor
by Naida Pattinson
Summary: Bella y Edward son 2 agentes del FBI quienes tras el asesinato de sus mejores amigos deben cuidar de la hija de ellos qien es ahijada de ambos y protegerla ya q es la unica testigo, pero ellos no parecen soportarse...podran cumplir con su mision y tbm cuidar de una niña?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I: Recuerdos **

**Bella Pov**

Ya eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana cuando subí al taxi para dirigirme al aeropuerto de Washington para poder abordar mi vuelo con destino a Chicago, donde visitaría a una de mis mejores amigas de la infancia, Ángela Weber, quien estaba casada hace ya 7 años con Ben Cheney, quien daba la considerable casualidad trabaja también en el mismo sitio que yo, el FBI.

Ambos tienen una hermosa hija, Claire, quien es mi ahijada y acababa de cumplir 6 años el día de ayer. Por trabajo no pude estar con ella por eso viajo recién hoy para verla.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto, fui a la sala de abordaje para esperar mi vuelo, el cual a los 15 minutos de estar ahí anunciaban que estaba retrasado por 2 horas, por lo que decidí ir a tomar un café mientras esperaba.

Mientras estaba sentada en la confitería cercana a la zona de embarque y esperando mi pedido empecé a recordar cuando Ángela y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos 3 años menos de lo que acababa de cumplir Claire.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era el primer día en el jardín de niños del instituto de Forks, donde vivía desde mi nacimiento con mi madre, Renné Swan, quien era ama de casa y con mi padre, el jefe de policía Charlie Swan_. _Ambos me acompañaron hasta la puerta de la que seria mi salita, me dieron un beso de despedida y entre a conocer a quienes serian mis compañeros de clase, por así decirlo, el resto de mi paso por la escuela primaria._

_Cuando entre deje mis cosas donde los demás chicos y me senté cerca de la ventana. Al rato al lado mío apareció una niña muy bonita y parecía tan tímida como yo._

—_Hola, mi nombre es Ángela Weber y tengo cuatro años. ¿Tú como te llamas?_

—_Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella y también tengo 4 años._

— _¿__Me puedo sentar con vos? Es que no conozco a nadie y tu eres una de las primeras personas a las que me acerque._

— _¡__Claro! Yo tampoco conozco a nadie, así que esto puede ser el principio de una amistad…_

_Ese fue el primer día que hable con ella y desde entonces nos volvimos inseparables hasta que terminamos la primaria y entonces Charlie fue transferido a Phoenix por lo que nos tuvimos que mudar, pero igualmente me mantenía en contacto con Ángela por medio de cartas, llamadas y luego por mails. _

_En verano siempre me iba a pasar con ella y su familia dos semanas en Forks, donde nos juntábamos con algunos amigos de ella de la escuela, solíamos ir también a la Push, donde estaba mi amigo de la infancia Jacob Black, quien era hijo de un amigo de mis padres y también los amigos de él de la reserva._

_De todos los veranos que pase con ella, aún tengo grabada en mi memoria ese verano en el que llegue a la casa de Ángela y muy emocionada por contarme algo, de eso me podía dar cuenta. Vaya sorpresa me lleve…._

—_Te lo digo Bella es muy dulce, tiene una mira que te atrapa y te enamora._

— _¿__Pero como se llama? Solo me has contado que te enamoraste a primera vista, que es lindo y que no se cuantas cosas mas, pero después no me has dicho que paso entre ustedes, que hace, de donde es y ese tipo de cosas. _

—_Es verdad, perdón, pero es que me tiene atrapada. Se llama Ben Cheney, tiene 18 años termino este año el colegio y va ha estudiar Ingeniera en la universidad de Washington, donde también entro al FBI. Actualmente vive con su madre en Chicago, su padre murió en servicio, también trabajo en el FBI. Estaba acá en Forks con unos amigos pasando unos días en la playa antes de que los tres se fueran a Washington para entrar a la Universidad y también empezar lo del entrenamiento en el FBI._

—_Vaya. Es muy interesante todo lo que pudiste averiguar de él, pero Ángela, es cuatro años mas grande que nosotras ¿Te pusiste a pensar que diría tu madre si se entera?_

—_Vamos Bella, no seas aguafiestas. No pasa nada malo, es todo un caballero, Jake ya lo conoció, al principio no estaba muy cómodo pero después todo cambio. Me paso su dirección para que le escriba y también su mail para que hablemos de las dos formas. Ninguno de los dos quería separar y despedirse del otro….Ay Bells, no sabes como es…._

—_Me doy cuenta….espera un segundo, ¿como es eso de que ninguno de los dos se quería separar y despedirse? ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?....Ángela, dímelo ahora._

—_Bueno…eh…como te digo…nos besamos….Fue completamente hermoso. Nunca imagine que mi primer beso sería así de espectacular. No te enojes porque no te lo haya dicho antes, pero pensé que te ibas a enojar; además esto no te lo podía contar por mail ni por teléfono. Por eso espere a que llegaras hoy para contarte todo._

—_¿__Como esta eso de que no me lo podías contar por teléfono o mail? ¿Hace cuanto que fue esto Áng?_

—_Hace una semana y media. Se fue hace 2 días de nuevo a Chicago a preparar todo para cuando se tenga que ir a Washington. No te enojes, por favor._

—_No me enojo, como me voy a enojar si te veo muy feliz. Pero prométeme que tendrás mucho pero mucho cuidado con él. Esta bien que sea un encanto de persona como me dices, pero sigue siendo 4 años mas grande que vos. Solo eso te pido, sabes que me importa y muchísimo tu felicidad._

—_Si Bells, te lo prometo._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Desperté de parte de mis recuerdos al escuchar sonar mi celular. Lo busque dentro de mi cartera nueva, un regalo de otra de mis mejores amigas; mejor dicho la única desde que me había mudado a Phoenix, de Rosalie. Mire en la pantalla para ver quien me llamaba y hablando de Roma…

—Hola Rose, ¿como estas?_ —_ le dije cuando atendí. Escuche su clásica risita del otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola Bella. Yo estoy bien, espero a Jasper para ir a buscar a su prometida al aeropuerto y luego irnos de compras. Por cierto ¿donde estas? Se escuchan muchas voces de fondo y no me digas o vengas con la escusa de que estas trabajando o estas en la oficina porque por Jasper se que no es así, ya que te pediste 5 días. _—_ era lógico que ella supiera eso, ya que su queridísimo hermano y también mi mejor amigo trabajaba en el FBI como yo pero en las oficinas de Chicago.

-En el aeropuerto esperando que salga mi vuelo hacia Chicago. Voy a visitar a Claire por su cumple que fue ayer y también voy a visitar a dos de mis mejores amigas, Ángela y tú.

— _¡_Ah! ¡Que emoción! Podemos ir las tres juntas de compras porque me imagino que se te habrá olvidado el baile anual de caridad que organizo cada año en nombre de mi familia y al cual no has asistido en 5 años siempre por algún motivo de trabajo. Pero ahora no tienes escusas para no venir, además invite Ángela y a su esposo que es uno de los mejores amigos de Jasper y del hermano mayor de Alice.

—Esta bien Rose, tu ganas. Iremos de compras, pero solo una cosa te advierto no estaré mas de 2 horas con las compras quiero ver a mi ahijada y descansar. Además ¿cuando es el evento y donde lo hacen este año?

—Esta bien, te lo prometo en cuanto a lo de las compras. En cuanto al evento lo celebramos en el salón de fiestas del hotel Hilton Plaza, ¿sabes donde esta ubicado? Ya hay una habitación reservada a tu nombre para tu estadía de 5 días en Chicago, porque según me entere con Ángela no te quisiste quedar en su casa y tampoco te quisiste quedar en la casa de mis suegros quienes estaban mas que complacidos por conocerte y tenerte como su invitada, por eso te reserve una habitación y ya te digo que todos los gastos están pagos y no, no voy a aceptar tu dinero. Es un regalo mío para ti por ser tan buena amiga.

—No, Rose, algo me tienes que dejar pagar. Además como le explique a Ángela te lo digo a ti. No me quiero quedar en la casa de ninguna de las dos porque, ella tiene a su familia y no quiero ser una molestia y lo mismo va con vos Rose, ahora que vives con Emmett no quiero estar en el medio y además tengo el recuerdo de esa única vez que me quede y no son muy discretos que digamos; además no me da la cara para ir a quedarme 5 días en la casa de los Cullen.

—_E_s verdad, perdón de nuevo por eso_—_se disculpo de nuevo y volvió a reírse como la primera vez_—_ pero somos muy pasionales. En cuanto a los Cullen, tanto como Carlisle como Esme se mueren por conocerte.

—_¿_Como anda ese oso? La última vez que lo vi ¿cuando fue? ¿Para las fiestas de fin de año? En cuanto a lo de tus suegros, ¿los conoceré en el evento, o no?

—Si, en las fiestas de hace casi un año ya. Después te refugias en tu trabajo y no sabemos mucho de ti. Creo que de todos nosotros la única que te ve mas veces en el año que nosotros es Claire y Ángela. No te recrimino nada, pero también nos gustaría verte un poco más. Si a mis suegros los conocerás en el evento.

—Lo se, pero sabes que cuando no estoy trabajando en un caso que me asignan, estoy detrás de alguna pista en contra de la familia Vulturi. En cuanto a tus suegros estaré encantada de conocerlos mañana.

—Pero me preocupa que estés tan metida en tu venganza que te pierdas a tu misma amiga.

—No te preocupes Rose, que no es así. Pero bueno cambiemos a otro tema. Yo estoy llegando a Chicago en 4 horas, del aeropuerto voy a llamar al hotel donde había hecho mi reservación y después me voy para el Hilton Plaza, desempaco y me pasas a buscar por ahí, ¿te parece bien?

—Si me parece bien. Pasaré a buscarte con Alice. En cuanto a la reserva del hotel no te preocupes que ya Jasper se encargo de cancelarla. Así que bien llegues a Chicago te vas al hotel, te acomodas y nosotras pasamos por ti para ir a comprar el vestido para el evento de mañana en la noche.

…_.El vuelo con destino Chicago que poseía una demora pueda ya ser abordado por la puerta 5. Reiteramos a todos los pasajeros que el vuelo con destino Chicago que poseía una demora pueda ya ser abordado por la puerta 5._

—Ok. Te tengo que ir dejando que ya están llamando para abordar el avión. Nos vemos en unas 5 horas. Te quiero Rose.

—Yo también te quiero. Nos vemos pronto, ahora ve y no pierdas ese vuelo.

Me levante de donde estaba sentada, pague en la caja y me dirigí a abordar el avión. Yo sabía que Rose, y ahora Alice también, me someterían a un día de compras. Subí y ocupe mi asiento. Me coloque mi auriculares de mi MP3 y me dispuse a descansar las pocas horas del vuelo y otros momentos vinieron a mi mente….

Recuerdo que después que me mude de Forks a los 12 años a Phoenix, conocí a Rosalie Hale, quien es de mi edad, y a su hermano mellizo Jasper, quien es 4 años más grande que nosotras; ambos hijos de una de las familias mas reconocidas de USA. Cuando ingrese en la escuela nueva ella fue una de las primeras personas en entablar amistad conmigo y luego Jasper quien a los cuatros de haber ingresado yo se graduó y se marcho a Washington a la universidad a estudiar Psicología y Criminalística e ingresar al FBI para su preparación como agente.

Ellos, junto a su familia, Ángela y su prometido, en ese entonces, la familia de Jake y los amigos de él, estuvieron conmigo y mi madre cuando mi padre murió en cumplimiento del deber dos años antes de mi graduación. Fue un momento que aun me duele recordar pero lo que si me marco ese nefasto día fue la determinación de pertenecer al FBI, ya que por medio de una investigación se descubrió que quienes estaban detrás del robo al Banco de Phoenix era una de las familias mafiosas más imponentes y reconocidas de USA, los Vulturi; pero no pudieron hacer nada contra ellos porque "misteriosamente" las pruebas que los inculpaban desaparecieron.

Por este motivo, el día del funeral de mi padre juré ante su tumba que algún encontraría al culpable de su muerte y lo encerraría para siempre. Ese fue una de los motivos por los que decidí entrar al FBI, mi madre se opuso en un principio por temor a perderme como a Charlie, pero al ver la determinación que tenía lo acepto.

Actualmente me siento tranquila por ella, se volvió a casar hace 5 años con Phil. Ella es feliz de nuevo, se que siempre recordará y amará a mi padre, ella misma me lo dijo el día de su boda, por eso soy feliz por ella; además mi relación con Phil es muy buena ahora, no niego que al principio no me agradaba pero era cuestión de conocernos y llevarnos bien. Ellos viven en Phoenix en la misma casa donde yo me crie desde que nos mudamos de Forks. Phil sabe que esa casa tiene grandes recuerdos tanto para mí como para mi madre, por eso no la obligo a mudarse y eso fue lo que logro finalmente que él me terminara por agradar.

Rose al terminar la escuela conmigo, se fue a New York a estudiar Diseño de Moda, donde conoció a Alice Cullen, quien comparte con ella esa loca afición que aún no comprendo por las compras. Recuerdo cuando Rose me conto que Jasper la fue a visitar a New York al departamento en el que vivía al año de ella haberse instalado ahí, el cual compartía con Alice, y se sorprendió que esté ya conociera a Alice por medio de su hermano mayor, quien también forma parte del FBI, creo que Edward es que me conto Rose y Jasper que se llama que ellos dos ya mantuvieran una relación desde hacia dos años.

Recuerdo que por un tema de trabajo no pude tampoco estar en la fiesta de compromiso de mi mejor amigo, cual fue hace 1 año, pero en la cual Jasper pidió la mano de Alice formalmente a su padre Carlisle Cullen, quien es un medico mundialmente famoso y a sus dos hermanos mayores. Fue hace ya también 5 años cuando las familias tanto de Alice como la de Rose y Jasper se conocieron formalmente y donde mi rubia amiga vio por primera vez a quien es actualmente su novio, el oso de Emmett.

Él es el presidente de la empresa multinacional de la familia Cullen, una de las más reconocidas mundialmente. Se dedican a las finanzas y asesoramiento de inversiones. El oso, como lo apodo Rose, es dos años mas grande que nosotras pero es el hijo del medio de los Cullen. Estudio Finanzas y Administración de Empresas en la universidad de Chicago y Boston respectivamente. Cuando vio a mi rubia amiga por primera vez quedo flechado por su belleza. Luego de unos dos o tres meses, no recuerdo bien, de salir se pusieron de novios y hasta el día de hoy que están juntos y hace un año ya que viven juntos en un departamento en New York y a veces cuando viajan a Chicago se quedan en la que es la casa de los padres de Emmett.

A veces pienso en lo que me ha dado y quitado la vida. A mis 25 años hace ya un mes cumplidos me pongo a pensar en que me gustaría formar una familia, hacer cenas para mis amigos y familiares, eso es lo bueno que me dio hasta ahora la vida, no una familia propia, pero si tengo grandes amigos, mi familia y mi pequeña ahijada. Lo malo que me quita la vida también es que no puedo tener a mi padre a mi lado y verlo en un futuro jugar con mis hijos, el día que los tenga; por eso es mi deber encarcelar a los culpables de su muerte y también de muchísimos crímenes más que están impunes por parte de esta familia mafiosa.

Abandone mis recuerdos cuando la azafata me toco el hombro para avisarme que estábamos ya cerca de aterrizar en Chicago y que debía abrocharme el cinturón. Una vez que aterrizamos, me dirigí a buscar mi equipaje y de ahí a tomarme un taxi hacia el hotel. Por suerte el vuelo llego media hora antes de lo esperado, con lo cual contaba con media hora mas para mí antes de la pequeña tortura de las compras.

Tome un taxi, le dije al hotel donde tenía que dirigirse y que necesitaba llegar rápidamente ahí. En menos de 30 minutos ya estaba en la recepción esperando ser atendida.

—Hola buenas tardes. Bienvenida al Hotel Hilton Plaza, mi nombre es Lauren, ¿en que puedo servirle Srta.?

—Hola buenas tardes. Tengo una reservación hecha a mi nombre Isabella Swan o puede que este hecha al nombre de Rosalie Hale. ¿Podría verificar por favor?

—En un momento lo verifico. _—_ mientras la recepcionista verificaba mi habitación me detuve a admirar el hall y la recepción del hotel. Se notaba a simple vista que era uno de los mejores de la cuidad. Tendría que matar a Rose por reservar una habitación para mi en un lugar de esta categoría, cuando sabe que no me gusta que gasten dinero en mi ni tampoco me gustan las cosas caras.

—Disculpe, ¿Srta. Swan?

—Si, perdón me distraje admirando la decoración. Dígame.

—Tiene reservada y con todo pagado ya la suite 1305 que se encuentra en el piso 20. Enseguida viene uno de los acomodadores a llevarla hasta su suite. Cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca puede pedirla por teléfono y le será enviada a su suite. Además si hay alguna cosa que no encuentre que le agrade en la habitación por favor háganoslo saber y lo solucionaremos a la brevedad.- cuando Lauren me dijo todas eso, supe que detrás de esto andaba mis amigos. Tanta amabilidad era muy rara, seguramente por ser una reservación hecha por Rose o Jasper. Además me reservaron una ¡SUITE! Pero en que estaban pensando cuando hicieron eso.

—Muchas gracias por todo Lauren. Seguro todo estará bien en la suite. Le pido por favor que cuando llegue alguien a verme los hagan subir a mi habitación y me avisen cuando estén subiendo. Eso es lo único por el momento, puede ser?

—Desde ya, con mucho gusto. Tyler la llevara a su suite. Disfrute su estadía con nosotros.

—Muy amable. Gracias. Nos vemos luego._ —_ así fui acompañada por Tyler hasta el elevador, presiono el botón del piso 20 y ya me dirigía hacia la que seria mi habitación por los próximos 5 días.

Cuando entre a la suite quede impresionada por la vista que tenia desde ahí hacia la ciudad. Le di una propina a Tyler y me dirigí a la cama a dejar mi equipaje, busque algo de ropa para darme una ducha y cambiarme para esperar a que mis dos amigas compradoras llegaran. Eran apenas recién las cuatro y media de la tarde. Este sería un largo día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II: Recuerdos y encuentros**

**Edward Pov**

Estaba terminando de llenar unos expedientes en las oficinas del FBI, sobre el caso que llevábamos en contra de los Vulturi antes de dirigirme a mi casa a prepararme para el evento de caridad que organiza cada año la familia de Jasper. Los Vulturi, famosa familia de mafiosos de USA a quienes estábamos persiguiendo desde hace ya dos años por contrabando de drogas, dinero y antigüedades y también una serie de asesinatos. Jasper, Ben y yo estábamos muy metidos en el caso, pudimos lograr infiltrarnos en su negocio, mejor dicho, Ben logro infiltrarse y hacerse pasar por uno de ellos.

Estábamos tratando de encontrar alguna prueba que los incriminará directamente con todo y además con muchos otros crímenes de los últimos 10 años, pero se nos hacia difícil. Cada vez que los teníamos las pruebas o desaparecían o se extraviaban y ellos seguían impunes. Pero eso cambio ya que hace una semana atrás Ben nos informo a Jasper y a mi que había encontrado todas las pruebas suficientes para encerrarlos de por vida.

Me acuerdo cuando los conocí a los cuando teníamos apenas 18 años y los tres ingresábamos a empezar a formar nuestra carrera en el FBI, pero al igual que yo ellos también estudiaron en la universidad otras carreras. Yo por mi parte siempre quise estudiar medicina y llegar a ser un gran médico como lo es mi padre pero a su vez deseaba poder servir a mi país y proteger a las personas, por eso me decidí por el FBI. Todos en mi familia se sorprendieron de mi decisión por querer formar parte de ello, pero no me atraía la idea de manejar la empresa familiar. De eso se encarga mi hermano Emmett.

Cuando entre al FBI no conocía a nadie y pensé que estaría solo por mi cuenta, pero que equivocado estaba. Al mes de entrar entable amistad con Jasper Hale y Ben Cheney; Jasper era de Phoenix, de una de las familias más respetadas en USA. Había veces durante el primer año que estábamos en la academia y en la universidad que mi pequeña hermana Alice, o duende como le decimos con Emmett, vino a visitarme y conoció a Jasper y fui testigo de que se quisieron desde que se vieron. Al principio estaba receloso a que llevaran una relación, mas porque mi amigo tiene mi misma edad y es cuatro años mas grande que Alice; pero descubrí que era un perfecto caballero y además que amaba muchísimo a mi pequeña duende. A los años de conocerse se pusieron de novios y ahora actualmente están comprometidos.

En cuanto a Ben era una persona también muy sencilla como Jasper. Los tres compartíamos un departamento. Al año de estar viviendo juntos descubrimos que Ben mantenía una relación a distancia con una joven de la misma edad de Alice, a quien conoció en las últimas vacaciones antes de ingresar a la universidad y a la academia. Se lo veía muy enamorado, nos conto que esas vacaciones iría a verla y blanquearían su relación ante los padres de ella y le pediría matrimonio. Le dijimos que no se podrían casar sin permiso de sus padres, además que era aconsejable dejarla que termine el colegio, cosa en la cual estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

Recuerdo que cuando volvimos de las vacaciones Ben vino muy entusiasmado ya que los padres de la que ya era su prometida, Ángela, lo habían aceptado, aunque nos conto que al principio le costo vieron el amor que había entre ellos y de que él la cuidaría por lo que accedieron con la única condición de que Ángela tendría que terminar primero sus estudios en el colegio, o sea, tendrían que esperar hasta que ella cumpliera 18 años, para lo cual faltaban dos años. Era gracioso verlo tanto a él como a Jasper tener unas relaciones a distancia y verlos tan embobados con sus respectivas novia y prometida. Siempre que los veía sentía un poco de nostalgia, pensaba si algún día yo llegaría a encontrar a alguien que me ame de esa forma como ellos se pertenecían.

Cuando Ángela termino el colegio, ella y Ben se fueron a vivir juntos en una pequeña casa en Chicago. Nosotros habíamos terminado cada uno nuestras carreras en la universidad y además ya hacia dos años que estábamos trabajando dentro del FBI. Los tres juntos pedimos si nos podían trasladar a las oficinas del FBI en Chicago, ya que yo tenia a mi familia ahí, Ben se casaría con Ángela en un mes y vivirían juntos y Jasper por mi pequeña hermana.

Al poco tiempo de nuestro traslado, Ben y Ángela se casaron. Fue una hermosa y clásica ceremonia. Ángela tenía tres damas de honor, entre ellas estaba mi pequeña duende quien conocía a Ángela a través de Jasper y yo, también estaba Rose, la hermana de Jasper que conocía a la novia por medio de la otra dama de honor y mejor amiga desde la infancia de ella. Recuerdo como me atraparon esos profundos ojos chocolates, eran hermosos, pero después no me fije mas en ella. Me entere que su nombre era Isabella Swan.

A los dos meses de su boda, nos enteramos que Ben sería padre y me pidió que sea el padrino de su futuro hijo. Me sentí muy alagado por el honor el cual acepte. Paso el tiempo y nación la pequeña Claire, era muy hermosa; al mes de su nacimiento se llevo a cabo el bautismo por pedido de sus papás el cura la bautizo aunque su madrina por temas laborales no pudo estar presente. Eso me pareció muy mal de su parte pero ellos querían que fuera ella y no otra persona, por tal motivo respete su decisión.

Con los años la pequeña Claire fue creciendo y se volvía una niña muy hermosa al igual que su madre. Algunas de las veces que la iba a visitar vi fotos de quien era su madrina con ella y me sorprendió el amor que la niña le profesaba a tal mujer y mas sorprendido estaba cuando me di cuenta que se trataba de Isabella, la dama de honor y mejor amiga de Ángela. La última foto que había de Claire con Isabella era de hace ya tres años atrás en el cumpleaños numero 5 de ella. Se veían muy bien las dos juntas e Isabella estaba bastante cambiada desde el casamiento, pero tampoco me llamaba mucho la atención. A pesar de ser su padrino nunca me cruce con ella, pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia.

Volví de mis recuerdos y estaba ya guardando todo en mi escritorio, levantado mis cosas de mi oficina cuando tocaron a mi puerta. Mire la hora y vi que eran las tres y media de la tarde, no sabia quien podía ser a esta hora.

—Adelante. _—_cuando termine de decir esto vi que por la puerta entraba mi padre junto con mi jefe. Era raro ver a mi padre en las oficinas del FBI y más junto a mi jefe. No se porque tuve un mal presentimiento de que esto no era nada bueno.

—Buenos días hijo, ¿como estas? Recuerda que hoy a las nueve la noche es el evento de caridad de los Hale en el salón del Hotel Hilton Plaza, ¿o se te olvido?- me dijo mi padre mientras me sonreía. Sabia que no podría haberlo olvidado ya que era un evento que organizaba la familia de mi mejor amigo Jasper y también su hermana Rose; además no podía quedar con las parejas de mis hermanos.

—No se me olvido padre. Justamente ya estaba saliendo para la casa para descansar un rato y después prepararme. Perdón que pregunte pero ¿estás por algún motivo en especial aquí Félix?-_ —_ Félix era mi jefe y el de Jasper y Ben. Estaba al tanto del caso contra los Vulturi y solo nos pedía que tengamos muchísimo cuidado.

—Me encontré con tu padre que venia a recordarte que tenías el evento y lo acompañe para verte ya que tenía que recordarte lo de los informes que necesito sobre el caso.

—Ya están listos. Justamente estaba por ir a tu oficina a dejártelos._ —_ busque los expedientes que tenia en mi portafolio y se los entregue.

—Ok, luego los miro. Ahora ve a descansar y nos vemos a la noche.

—Esta bien, gracias. ¿Vamos padre?

—Claro. Nos vemos en la noche Félix. Hasta luego, ha sido un gusto verte.

—Igualmente Carlisle. Nos vemos.

Salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa. Al llegar mi madre ya nos estaba esperando para merendar algo, se lo agradecí ya que no había probado bocado desde el desayuno. Me retire después a mi habitación a descansar un rato, bien me apoye en mi cama me quede profundamente dormido.

Me desperté cuando empecé a escuchar que sonaba mi celular. Lo busque en la mesa de luz y ni mire quien era, simplemente atendí.

—Hola, ¿quien es?- pregunte aún medio dormido.

— _¡_EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! Como puede ser que estés aún dormido. Son las 19.30 hs y el evento de Rose y Jasper es en menos de una hora y media. Estoy segura que ni siquiera te fijaste en la ropa que te deje lista para esta noche.- esa era la inconfundible voz de la duende retándome. Mire el reloj y comprobé que me había quedado dormido. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a mi closet donde encontré el traje que me dejo Alice.

—Ya me levante duende. No me grites, me quede dormido. Ya me entro a duchar, me cambio y salgo para allá con nuestros padres. No te preocupes._ —_ le dije para que se tranquilizará un poco.

—Esta bien. Nos vemos hermano. No te vuelvas a dormir. Beso. Te quiero._ —_ me dijo y colgó. No me dio tiempo a contestarle.

Me entre a bañar, me afeite y luego me empecé a vestir. Cuando ya había terminado de ponerme la camisa y el pantalón y buscaba mis zapatos golpearon a la puerta y entro mi madre.

—Oh, ya estas despierto. Venía justamente a despertarte, pero veo que lo hiciste solo ¿o una cierta personita te despertó?_ —_ me dijo mi madre mientras soltaba una risita disimulada. Ella sabía que Alice me había despertado. Cuando me gire a verla, tenía un hermoso vestido largo de color blanco que le quedaba muy hermoso.

—Si madre, supones bien. Esa pequeña duende me despertó. Por cierto luces bellísima. Mi padre va a tener que cuidar que nadie se te acerque._ —_le dije en broma

—Gracias hijo. Tu padre me dijo lo mismo, pero yo solo tengo ojos para él- me dijo siguiendo mi broma.- Veo que ya estas listo, ¿vienes con nosotros o vas por tu cuenta?

—No, me voy con ustedes, si total vamos al mismo lugar y seguramente vuelva temprano.

—Esta bien. Te esperamos abajo. No tardes._ —_ me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y salió. Termine de vestirme y baje para salir con mis padres. Cuando íbamos en camino hacia la fiesta, me dedique a admirar el amor que se profesaban tan solo con la mirada; llevaban casados ya treinta años y su amor seguía creciendo día a día. Mi madre se dedica al Diseño de Interiores y a las Antigüedades. Mi padre por su lado heredo la empresa de su familia, la cual maneja Emmett, pero él se dedico a la medicina. La manejo hasta que uno de nosotros tomo el mando. Los admiraba y deseaba poder encontrar algún día una mujer que me ame de la misma manera y poder ser felices juntos por siempre como mis padres.

Cuando llegamos al Hotel Hilton Plaza, había muchísima prensa, ya que este evento de caridad cada año reúne a numerosas personas del ambiente tanto político, como artístico. Nos dirigimos hacia el salón donde nos encontramos con los padres de Jasper y Rose, quienes eran los anfitriones de este mega evento. Los saludamos, mis padres se quedaron con ellos y yo me dirigí a la que sería mi mesa donde pude divisar a Ben con Ángela hablando con Jasper y Emmett.

—Hola a todos, ¿como están?

—Oh, hola Edward ¿como estas? Tanto tiempo. _—_ me saludo Ángela. Es verdad hacia ya 5 meses que no la veía y ayer que fue cumpleaños de mi ahijada no pude estar pero le hice llegar mi regalo. Mañana pasaría a visitar a la pequeña diablilla.

—Bien gracias. ¿Como esta mi pequeña ahijada? ¿Con quien quedo?

—Claire esta muy bien. Se quedo con la niñera. Le encanto la muñeca que le enviaste por su cumple y me dijo que te dijera que mas te vale que la vayas a ver o no te va a hablar por un mes._ —_a esto todos los que estábamos presentes nos empezamos a reír. Si algo tenía la pequeña era una sinceridad increíble y un profundo cariño por todo el mundo, pero cuando se enojaba era de temer.

—Si lo se. Estaba pensando en eso cuando venia hacia acá. Mañana iré a visitarla. Por cierto, Emmett, Jasper, ¿donde están sus parejas? No las veo por ningún lado._ —_ les pregunte a mi hermano y a mi cuñado y amigo al notar que no estaba ninguna de las dos.

—Aquí estamos hermanito. No nos extrañes. –me dijo Alice que venía caminando hacia nosotros con Rose a su lado y otra mujer que no reconocí quien era.

—Hola duende ¿como estas?_ —_ le dije cuando llego a mi lado, la abrace y al instante saludo a los demás y se fue junto a Jasper.

—Hola cuñado, ¿a mi no me saludas?_ —_ me dijo Rose dándome un abrazo, también saludo a todo y se fue junto a Emmett.

—Hola buenas noche. Mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen._ —_ salude a la joven que había llegado con las chicas. Me daba la impresión de conocerla de algún lado pero no sabia de donde.

—Hola buenas noches. Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella. Creo Ángela que por fin conozco al padrino de Claire después de todos estos años._ —_cuando dijo eso después de saludarme y dirigirse hacia Ángela me descoloco por un momento. Cuando la mire bien, caí en cuenta de quien era. Esos ojos no los podría olvidar nunca, los tenía grabados en mi memoria.

Ella era la madrina de Claire, de mi pequeña diablilla, la mujer cuya última foto que vi no se parecía en nada a la que tenía frente a mí. Esta era muchísimo mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba por esa fotografía. Su cabello color chocolate hacia resaltar su piel, que a simple vista parecía muy suave y delicada. Su pequeña figura era de admirar y cualquier hombre estaría loco por salir con ella.

—Si, me doy cuenta Bella. Pero la que mas se va alegrar es Claire. Edward ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, mi dama de honor en mi boda y la madrina de Claire. Bella como ya te dijo él es Edward Cullen el padrino de Claire. Es raro que no se conocieran ni porque trabajen en el mismo lugar. _—_cuando Ángela dijo eso me sentí desubicado por unos breves segundos hasta que caí a que se refería.

— _¿_Trabajas en el FBI?_ —_le pregunte sin ocultar mi sorpresa

—Si, trabajo en las oficinas de Washington, pero como le dije a Ang tantas otras veces que es por ese motivo por el cual nunca nos vimos o cruzamos. Tengo entendido que tú trabajas con Ben y Jasper en las oficinas de acá, de Chicago.

—Si así es. Desde hace ya casi 6 años que trabajamos acá._ —_le dije. Me di cuenta que no podía apartar mi mirada de ella. Era muy atractiva. Esto no paso desapercibido por Ángela que me miraba con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, al igual que Ben.

—Es raro cuñado que no hayas escuchado de mi pequeña amiga Bella. Ella es una de las mejores agentes femeninas que tiene la agencia, tiene muchas habilidades de pelea y es una de las mejores en estrategia y perfiles de criminales. Vino hace un año a dar una charla a las mujeres de la sede de Chicago, ¿no te acuerdas?_ —_ me dijo Jasper. Yo me puse hacer memoria y no recordaba haberla visto.

—No me acuerdo. Por ahí no estaba justo en ese momento y estaba realizando algún caso.

—Bueno no importa. No estamos aquí para hablar de trabajo, estamos para ayudar a juntar dinero para los hogares de niños. Recuerden que después del baile esta la subasta de personas.- dijo Rose muy emocionada, lanzándose miradas de complicidad entre ella, Alice y Ángela. Me pregunte que se traerían entre manos.

— _¿_Subasta de personas?-pregunto Bella. Se veía muy confundida

—No pienses que venden a las personas Bells. Lo que se hace es subastar al mejor postor una cita con una persona, nada mas. No es nada del otro mundo. Todo el dinero que se junta es para los niños. Tenlo presente._ —_ Le dijo Ángela mirándola con una cara como pidiéndole perdón por anticipado.

—Ya se que no van a vender personas. Ahora dime ¿que es lo que hiciste? Y no me mientas….o mejor dicho no me mientan, porque se muy bien que ustedes dos también están involucradas.-dijo apuntando con el dedo hacia Rose y Alice.

—Nada Bella, solo te…como decirlo…teagregamosalalistadesubastadosconnosotrastres._ —_le dijo Rose tan rápido que a penas pude entenderla, pero por lo vista Bella la entendió muy bien por la cara que puso y por su reacción.

— _¿¡_QUE USTEDES HICIERON QUE!? Díganme que una broma de mal gusto. Saben que soy no me gusta ese tipo de cosas. Si es para colaborar con los hogares infantiles les daba el dinero y ya. ¿Por que me hicieron esto? ¿Qué clase de amigas son?-les dijo. Me quede sorprendido por su reacción, pero se había ruborizado y eso la hacia verse aún mas preciosa.

—Vamos Bella, no te enojes. Es solo una simple subasta. No pasara nada. Los hombres que pagan son decentes. Además una cita no te va a matar._ —_le dijo Alice tratando de calmarla. Vi en la mirada de Bella que no le gustaba nada la idea, pero se estaba rindiendo al ver las caras que les hacían las chicas.

—Esta bien. Ustedes ganan, pero sepan que esta me las van a pagar. Saben que me la voy a cobrar.-les dijo en tono medio amenazador y medio en broma. Esta sería una muy buena noche después de todo.

**HOLA A TODOS!!!!**

**BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE....**

**QUIERO AGRADECER POR EL INCONTABLE APOYO DE MI AMIGA TITCULLEN QUIEN ME ANIMO Y AYUDO A PUBLICAR Y TAMBIEN A UN MONTON MAS DE PERSONAS (MIS AMIGAS) QUE ME BRINDAN SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL...**

**ESPERO ESTAR PUBLICANDO LOS CAPITULOS 2 VECES POR SEMANA..AUN NO DETERMINE BIEN LOS DIAS PERO SI SERAN 2 VECES...**

**AHORA ME ENCUENTRO TERMINANDO EL CAPITULO 3 Y EMPEZANDO EL 4....ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN...**

NOS HABLAMOS.....

NAI PATTINSON


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III: Subasta**

**Edward POV**

Aun estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Bella con respecto a la subasta. Ella era hermosa, no entendía como no lo veía ella misma, ni tampoco yo. Las únicas veces que la vi nunca le preste muchísima atención. Durante mi época de estudiante en la Universidad, o por lo menos los primeros tres años de esta, era una persona que veía a las chicas de manera muy superficial, nunca me fijaba más allá. Pero comprendí que no todo en la vida tiene que ser así, que hay personas que valen la pena conocer bien a fondo.

Estábamos todos yendo hacia nuestra mesa. Mis padres estarían en la mesa de los Hale y otros amigos en común mientras que todos nosotros estaríamos juntos en otra mesa cercana al escenario.

Veía como las chicas iban delante de nosotros tratando de convencer a Bella de que no era nada malo lo de la subasta, que todos los caballeros presentes eran muy respetables y que además ella podría conocer a alguien y quien no le decía que podrían llegar más lejos que una simple cita. No se porque cuando escuche eso sentí algo dentro que nunca había sentido pero le reste importancia.

Llegamos a nuestra mesa y como buen caballero educado que crío mi madre ayude a Bella a sentarse en su lugar. Cuando estaba por sentarme me percate de que en dirección a nuestra mesa venia acercándose Félix junto con su esposa Heidi, ella era abogada, una mujer de temer en cualquier tribunal, según lo que he oído, pero cuando uno la trataba era una persona muy dócil y amable. Ella estaba embarazada de 5 meses esperando su primer hijo y esto a mi jefe lo tenia muy emocionado, salvo los antojos que nos contaba tenia que conseguir a veces a horas insospechadas pero lo hacia gustoso para su mujer e hijo.

-Buenas noches muchachos. Señoritas. – dijo cuando ya estaba en nuestra mesa.

-Buenas noches Félix. ¿Como estas Heidi? Te sienta de maravilla esos 5 meses de embarazo.- le dijo Rose invitándolos a sentarse y ahí me di cuenta que quedaban dos lugares mas libres en nuestra mesa.

-Muy bien. Gracias por la invitación. Se que se los digo todos los años desde que nos invitaron pero son muy amables por eso. No tienen ninguna obligación y aun así lo hacen. Además el tema por el cual estamos reunidos aquí bien vale la pena.-dijo Heidi acariciando su pequeño bulto.

-Esta de más que nos agradezcas, siempre es un placer. Por cierto permítanme presentarles a una de mis mejores amigas –Alice la miro fingiendo sentirse desplazada- además de Alice.- dijo rodando los ojos a lo que todos nos reímos- Ella es Isabella Swan, es agente también del FBI, pero creo que Félix ya la conoces del curso que dio el año pasado ella para las agentes femeninas, ¿o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas Rosalie. Encantado de verte nuevamente Isabella, ¿o prefieres Bella?-Félix se giro hacia su esposa- Querida ella es la agente de la que te conté el año pasado que tu me dijiste haber conocido. Isabella ella es mi esposa Heidi.

-Encantada de verlo nuevamente. Prefiero que me digan Bella y si creo haber tenido el placer de conocer a Heidi hace dos años en el juicio contra los narcotraficantes, ¿o puede que me equivoque?

-No Bella, fue en ese momento. Yo sabia que te había conocido pero no recordaba donde exactamente. ¿Cómo has estado? Por lo que puedo ver muy bien ya que eres muy conocida dentro del FBI, te has convertido en una de las mejores. Recuerdas que te dije que serias de las mejores. Viste no me equivoque- a esto Bella y los demás nos reímos.

-Es verdad, no te equivocaste –dijo Bella aun riendo un poco- pero luego de ese juicio tuve que tomarme dos semanas de descanso por un esguince en la muñeca derecha durante un entrenamiento. Puedo ser la mejor en estrategia, perfiles criminales y muy buena en pelea pero eso no me quita el que a veces sea muy despistada, lo he sido desde pequeña, ¿no es verdad chicas?- decía mientras volvía a reírse y los demás junto con ella- no me pueden decir que no es así. Pero por suerte fui creciendo profesionalmente y llegue a donde estoy ahora. ¿Y tu como has estado desde esa vez?, creo que muy bien –dijo señalando su pequeño bultito.

-Si es verdad, muy bien- Heidi miraba pícaramente a su marido, quien desvió la mirada sonriendo apenado- pero aparte de esto como siempre. Con muchos casos, tratando de que la gente buena e inocente obtenga justicia y los demás que se pudran en la cárcel. Por cierto cuando Félix me dijo que viniste el año pasado quise contactarte pero ya te habías ido de nuevo a tus oficinas. Trate de ubicarte pero me dijeron que estabas en un caso que cualquier cosa te podía dejar un mensaje pero no me era muy útil. Pero ya estas acá, eso es muy bueno. Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el juicio me contaste algo y me pediste de favor que si algún día podía encontrar algo te lo hiciera saber. Bueno ese día llego el año pasado. Si quieres mañana pasas por mi oficina y lo vemos, ¿te parece bien?- la cara de Bella al escuchar las palabras de Heidi se ilumino por completo. Sus ojos chocolate brillaban. No entendí a que se refería Heidi pero por lo visto era muy importante para Bella.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias Heidi. Ten por seguro que mañana estaré en tu oficina.

-Bueno chicos no hablemos más de trabajo, estamos acá para disfrutar, pasarla bien y ayudar a la beneficencia. –cuando la pequeña duende termino de decir esto los mozos trajeron la cena. Continuamos hablando de temas generales durante el transcurso de la cena. Cuando empezaron a traer el postre, Rose y Jasper se disculparon ya que tenían que dar comienzo a la subasta, además de que eran los anfitriones.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, bienvenidos nuevamente a otra de las tantas galas que organizamos todos los años con el motivo principal de ayudar a los mas pequeños, los niños. –empezó hablando Jasper- como todos ya saben una de las formas por las cuales juntamos parte del dinero destinado a los niños es por medio de la subasta de "personas"-aclaro con comillas, a lo que todos los presentes comenzamos a reír- con las cuales la persona subastada tendrá una cita con quien gane.

-Así que sin más preámbulos damos por iniciada la subasta. Que ganen los mejores postores. Los dejo con quien preside la subasta, mi padre Charles Hale- concluyo Rose dándole un abrazo a su padre y cediéndole el micrófono.

-Gracias chicos por su introducción. Les pasare a explicar como será el mecanismo. Primero se llamará a una dama y luego un caballero. Iremos intercalando. Ahora si, la primera persona en la lista de voluntarios es…… Alice Cullen. -la duende se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia el escenario. Yo solo quería que llegue el turno de Bella para poder ofertar; no sabia porque lo haría pero quería poder tener una cita con ella y conocerla mejor. Después de todo es la madrina de Claire. Era solo por eso, ¿no es verdad?

**Bella POV**

Estaba muy nerviosa cuando empezó la subasta. La primera que llamaron fue a Alice, ella iba muy contenta hacia el escenario. La subasta comenzó con una base de 5000 USD y llego hasta los 10000 USD que los pago quien mas me esperaba, Jasper. La subasta siguió su curso, hasta que llamaron a Rose y paso lo mismo que con Alice, ganó Emmett con una compra de 11500 USD, el monto más alto hasta ese momento pagado en toda la noche. Mientras llamaban a la siguiente persona, Ang me comunico que yo era la última de la lista y conmigo se cerraba la dichosa subasta. Como si el tiempo no hubiera ni pasado para mí llegamos al final de la subasta y eso quería decir era mi turno subir. Charles dijo mi nombre y me levante y me dirigí hacia el escenario pero no sin dejar pasar desapercibida la mirada de cierto hombres presentes. Esto me hacia sentir por una lado intimidada, muy en el fondo, pero por otro lado muy bien conmigo misma.

-Bueno, Isabella o Bella como prefieren que la llamen, tiene 25 años y lo demás lo sabrán si ganan su cita con ella- dijo Charles mientras me miraba divertido al ver mi sonrojo- empezamos la subasta con….5000 USD.

-6000 USD por la señorita ofertados por el joven de la mesa 15- mire para ver quien había elevado la apuesta y me sorprendí de ver que había sido Ben, quien me sonreía en complicidad con Ang.

-Han dicho 6000, quien da 6500 por la joven Bella?- pregunto Charles

-8000 por la joven- mire en la dirección desde la cual había escuchado la oferta y me encontré con un joven de ojos azules muy penetrantes, un cabello rubio oscuro, tenia el físico de un jugador de futbol profesional, cualquier mujer moriría por él. No podía negar que era muy lindo y no pude ocultar mi cara de sorpresa ante la mirada divertida que me envío cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-8000 por Bella de parte del joven de la mesa 13. Alguien da más?

-10000 por Bella- todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos cuando buscaban a quien había ofertado esa cantidad por mi- doy 10000 por la joven- busque como los demás asistentes a quien había ofertado y mi cara debía demostrar mi sorpresa y desconcierto al descubrir que había sido Edward quien había ofertado.

-Oh, que sorpresa. Han ofertado 10000 de parte del joven de la mesa 15. Parece que la mesa 15 se quiere quedar contigo mi querida Bella. Entonces, 10000 a la una, 10000 a las 2..-pero fue interrumpido cuando alguien grito la que seria la oferta más alta de la noche.

-20000 por la joven- vi que miraba desafiante hacia nuestra mesa, pero más específicamente miraba a Edward como desafiándolo a intentar superar su oferta. Tanto Alice, Rose y Ang se les notaba que estaban muy emocionadas por toda la situación mientras que los chicos reían disimuladamente por la situación.

-Ofrezco 25000 por Isabella- dijo Edward devolviéndole la mirada

-Eh...muy bien...- se notaba que Charles estaba tan sorprendido como yo- entonces 25000 a la una, 25000 a las dos…

-30000 USD por la hermosa Bella- soltó el joven de la mesa 13ya ha esta altura no sabia para que lado mirar. Mire a Charles que me miraba como pidiendo ayuda para salir de esta puja. Le hice una seña para que la diera por finalizada ya, porque no sabía si soportaría mucho tiempo más tanta atención.

-Esta bien. 30000 a la una, 30000 a las dos…Vendida en 30000 USD al joven de la mesa 13. Por favor acérquese para reclamar a su cita y hacer el pago. Con esto damos por finalizada la subasta y los invitamos a seguir disfrutando de la velada.- con esto finalizó la subasta, los invitados volvieron a sus respectivas conversaciones, otros se levantaban para bailar, mientras las chicas las vi que venían corriendo para verme y conocer al dichoso ganador.

-Buenas noches.- escuche que alguien decía a mi espalda. Me gire para encontrarme con el joven que había ganado. Tenía ojos azules, el cabello de color rubio; debía admitir que tenía buen físico pero no uno que me hiciera suspirar.

-Buenas noches. Mucho gusto, como ya sabe usted mi nombre pero yo desconozco el suyo y me gustaría poder conocer el suyo –le dije recibiendo su mano y luego el tomo mi mano y la beso. Esa acción no paso desapercibida por las chicas que ya estaban a mi lado.

-Es verdad, perdone mis modales. Me presento, soy Alec Rexna y el gusto de conocerla es todo mío. Si me disculpa un momento iré a dejar el pago de la subasta y enseguida regreso para poder hablar con usted. Con su permiso.-hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los encargados de juntar el dinero del evento.

-Bella, por dios. Es muy hermoso, se nota que esta muy interesado en ti. No puedes desperdiciar esta oportunidad de conocer a alguien. Hace mucho tiempo que no tienes una cita con alguien y no me vengas con excusas tontas.-me decía Alice con sus manos en la cintura y dándome una mirada amenazadora, que se le borro cuando empezamos todas a reírnos por su actitud.- Fue gracioso en el modo en el que te lo dije, pero en serio amiga, quiero que seas feliz. Note digo que te cases con él solo te propongo que tengas la cita por la cual ganó la subasta y después si te invita a una segunda cita y te agrada él no lo desaproveches.

-Alice tiene razón Bella. No todos los días tienes a un joven como Alec que pague semejante suma por ti en una subasta……aunque no me paso desapercibida la actitud de cierto muchacho en nuestra mesa- con una sonrisa picara y cómplice con Rose, Ángela miraba en la dirección de nuestra mesa. Ahí estaban los chicos que hablaban entre ellos y de inmediato recordé que Edward había hecho su oferta por mí. Pero lo que aun me preguntaba era porque.

-Ahora que me lo recuerdan es verdad. Espero que ninguna de ustedes tres este involucrada en eso. Y ahora que sacamos a flote este tema, me podes explicar Ang que es lo que pretendían con Ben al ofertar por mí, porque no le encuentro la menor explicación.

-Ah, eso…… Bueno verás, fue para incentivar a la subasta-me decía empezando a reírse -perdón, pero note como durante toda la velada Alec desde que llego no te saco los ojos de encima y se lo dije a Ben y él aunque al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo acepto ayudarme. Pero te juro que eso no tiene nada que ver con la reacción de Edward. Ninguna de nosotras sabemos porque lo hizo. Estamos tan sorprendidas como vos. –eso me volvió a descolocar por completo.

-Esta bien chicas. Ahora cambiemos de tema porque ahí vuelve Alec.-les dije cuando me percate de que se dirigía de nuevo hacia donde estábamos nosotras paradas.- Hola de nuevo, disculpa que te pregunte, espero no te moleste, pero ¿no crees que es mucho el dinero que has pagado por mí? –le pregunte cuando ya estaba a nuestro lado y mis amigas me miraron con cara de que no preguntara ese tipo de cosas, pero la curiosidad me intrigaba más. Además yo no me consideraba muy atractiva aunque siempre las chicas me decían que cualquier hombre cuerdo se fijaría en mí.

-No me molesta tu pregunta- decía mientras me daba una sonrisa amigable- El dinero es un bien material que te puede dar muchas cosas en la vida pero no felicidad, pero considero que la suma que invertí esta noche vale cada centavo, no solo por el hecho de que es para ayudar a los niños, que son personitas que muy difícilmente tienen poder para defenderse o solicitar que alguien los ayude. Además lo que tiene de especial esa suma que ofrecí es que por eso te puedo tener a ti en una encantadora cita conmigo- me quede estática en mi lugar mientras Alec tomaba mi mano y se inclinaba para besarla delicadamente. Mis amigas lo miraban también estáticas en sus lugares al lado mío.- Perdón que desconsiderado de mi parte en no presentarme con ustedes señoritas, soy Alec Rexna, un placer el conocerlas.-tomo la mano de cada una de mis amigas y las beso. Yo estaba sin poder decir una palabra, esto no le paso desapercibido a Alice quien fue la primera en hablar.

-Encantada de conocerlo Sr. Rexna. Soy Alice, ella es mi cuñada Rosalie e una de las anfitrionas de esta velada y ella es Ángela. Las tres somos las mejores amigas de Bella.-las chicas asintieron a cada presentación que hizo Alice- Nunca antes lo había visto en este evento, ¿es la primera vez que asiste?

-Primero me gustaría pedirles que me llamen por mi nombre si no es mucha molestia, me hacen sentir muy viejo y solo tengo 29 años; además el Sr. Rexna es mi padre.-una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro- y como bien dijo es la primera vez que asisto. Siempre he vivido en Canadá con mi madre y mi padre trabajando con él en su empresa. Hace poco menos de 10 meses abrimos la sucursal aquí en los Estados Unidos y me hice cargo yo. Recibí la invitación de parte de su padre Srta. Hale.

-Por favor llámame Rosalie. Si mi padre se encarga de enviar invitaciones a grandes corporaciones e intenta también que personas nuevas se involucren en el ámbito social de esta ciudad.

-Fue un placer haber recibido la invitación. Valió completamente la pena-dijo ahora mirando en mi dirección.

-Gracias –eso fue todo lo que pude decir al principio. Alec me miraba de una manera que desarmaría a cualquier mujer, pero en mi no me provocaba nada, solo un poco de simpatía pero nada más.

-¿Le gustaría unirse a nuestra mesa? –me gire hacia Ángela, quien era la que había hecho la invitación- claro si deseas. Para de eso modo poder conversar mas cómodos todos y así podrás conocer mas a Bella y también a nuestras parejas.

-Ángela, no creo que a Alec quiera dejar la como…-no pude terminar mi frase por que me vi interrumpida por Alec

-Estaría mas que encantado de acompañarlas, claro esta si Bella también lo desea.-todas las miradas de mis amigas estaban en mi, se notaba que me matarían si le decía que no.

-Claro será un gusto que estés en nuestra mesa.

-Listo. Vamos a la mesa que tengo un poco de sed y además me quiero sentar un rato cerca de Jazz

Alec me ofreció su brazo para llevarme hasta la mesa. Primero dude en aceptar pero finalmente lo hice. Caminamos hasta llegar a nuestra mesa donde los chicos estaban riendo, incluida Heidi, pero Edward se notaba como incomodo y no se reía. Nos empezamos a colocar en nuestros lugares y Alec antes de sentarse me acerco mi silla y luego se sentó a mi lado. Note una mirada picara de parte de Heidi la mire y solo me sonrío. No entendía porque me miraba de ese modo. Yo no sentía nada por Alec, estaba en la mesa porque las chicas lo invitaron y yo tuve que aceptar. Además tendría que tener una cita con él porque gano la subasta. Nada mas tendría que pasar a menos que yo misma lo quisiera, a parte no me atraía Alec. No podía negar que era un joven muy apuesto, eso ojos azules penetrantes, su cabello rubio oscuro, el físico que poseía, como dije antes, cualquiera estaría encantada con él; pero en mi caso no sentía nada solo me parecía apuesto.

-Disculpe, que mal educado de mi parte no me presente.-Alec se puso nuevamente de pie- Soy Alec Rexna, mucho gusto en conocerlos.

-Un gusto. Soy Emmett, el novio de Rose y hermano de Alice y Edward -le dio la mano a Alec con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Emmett.

-Mucho gusto –lo saludo Jazz estrechando también su mano- soy Jasper, el prometido de Alice y hermano mayor de Rose.

-Es un placer conocer también a otro de los anfitriones de este gran evento.

-Encantado en conocerlo –le dijo Félix tendiéndole su mano para poder estrecharla- soy Félix y ella es mi adorada esposa Heidi.

-El gusto es mío. Felicitaciones, si me permite por su bello embarazo –Heidi le sonrío como respuesta. Pude notar que Alec era una persona bastante atenta y muy educada. Eso puede decir muchas cosas de una persona a veces.

-Mucho gusto, soy Edward y como dijo Emmett somos hermanos. Yo soy el mayor. –le dijo tendiéndole la mano para estrechar la de Alec. Me pareció notar que había una especie de tensión entre ellos por sus miradas. Desvíe mi vista de ellos un minuto cuando escuche una risita disimulada de Heidi. Cuando volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia los dos jóvenes la mirada de antes no estaba. Podría haber sido mi imaginación lo que vi antes.

-Un gusto Edward.

-Soy el último en presentarme –todos soltaron una risa al escuchar esas palabras de parte de Ben, incluido Alec- Soy Ben, el esposo de Ángela. Mucho gusto.

-Un placer Ben. Recuerda que dicen que los últimos serán los primeros, puede que ahora no tenga mucho sentido pero es verdad.-a esto todos en la mesa nos reímos incluido Ben. Alec volvió a tomar asiento a mi lado.

-A que te dedicas Alec? –pregunto Heidi. Todos desviaron sus miradas al nuevo integrante de la mesa.

-Soy quien maneja la empresa de la familia acá en Estados Unidos. Nos dedicamos a la Construcción. Mi padre, el Sr. Rexna es el presidente de la empresa, yo soy el vice y el se quedo con mi madre en Canadá y yo me vine a la filial nueva que abrimos acá.

-Que interesante. Si necesitas saber como invertir o un asesoramiento en finanzas avísame. Mi empresa se dedica a eso.

-Muchas gracias por eso. Seria un placer hacer negocios contigo.

La charla siguió con tranquilidad durante la siguiente media hora. Luego en la pista de baile las personas se empezaron a juntar y bailar. Mis amigas fueron con sus respectivas parejas, a mi me invito Alex y fuimos todos a la pista a excepción de Edgard, Félix y Heidi que se quedaron en la mesa. Me dio la impresión que estos últimos lo hacían para hacerle compañía a Edgard.

-Luces muy hermosa esta noche Bella –me dijo Alec mientras empezábamos a bailar- me gustaría saber cuando podremos tener nuestra cita, si no es muy impropio de mi parte, me gustaría o mejor dicho, desearía que aceptaras ir a cenar conmigo mañana a la noche. Qué me dices?, mira que no aceptare un no por respuesta, soy muy persuasivo cuando me lo propongo.

Me quede mirándolo por un momento. Vaya que va directo al grano cuando dice las cosas. Pensé un momento en mis posibilidades de rechazar la invitación. Mañana tenía que ir a ver a Heidi a su oficina por ese asunto y también quería visitar a mi pequeña ahijada. Pero si es una cena no interfiere con los planes que ya tenía, además no va a pasar nada que yo no quiera.

Volví a mirar a Alec que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

-Si acepto, mientras solo sea una cena, porque antes ya tengo planes que no puedo cambiar ni quiero hacerlo. Espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero prefiero ser sincera a mentir.

-No lo tomo a mal. Me parece muy bien que hagas tus asuntos privados, no soy nadie para impedirlo. Y te prometo que solo será una cena nada más. Dime donde puedo ubicarte por cualquier cosa y también donde te vendré a buscar para nuestra cena.

-Aquí mismo, te parece bien a las 21 hs? –me di cuenta que me miraba extrañado cuando le dije donde podía encontrarme

-¿Cómo que aquí mismo? Te estas quedando en este hotel? –me pregunto asombrado.

-Si, mis amigas me cambiaron mi reservación en otro hotel y me hicieron una reservación en este para todo lo que dure mi estadía en Chicago. Cuando vengas puedes pedir que me avisen que llegaste.-empezó a reír de lo que paso con mis amigas y yo me uní a su risa.

-Perdón que pregunte, pero por qué no opusiste resistencia al cambio? No te molesto?

-Al principio si pero ellas lo hicieron cuando yo me negué a hospedarme en la casa de los padres de Alice, Emmett y Edward. Por ese motivo se los deje pasar. Además ellas no harían nada que me lastimará. –termine diciéndole cuando termino la cuarta pieza de baile que compartimos.

-Ya veo. Es verdad los amigos son muy valiosos, siempre están cuando los necesitamos tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos. Eso es de verdad lo que se valora en una amistad, el compañerismo, el cariño, la lealtad entre ambas partes.

-Si estoy de acuerdo con vos. La amistad es una de las cosas mas valiosas que puede poseer una persona y eso no hay nada en el mundo que lo pueda comprar.

-Es muy cierto.

-Disculpa Alec podemos acercarnos a la mesa, ya estoy cansada y mañana necesito madrugar. Me gustaría despedirme de mis amigos.

-Claro, no hay problema. –empezamos a caminar hacia nuestra mesa donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de mis amigos. Solo faltaban Rose y Emmett que aún estaban en la pista de baile muy metidos en su burbuja personal.

-Bueno chicos yo ya me retiro. Estoy muy cansada, entre el vuelo, las compras con ustedes y toda la fiesta estoy muerta. Heidi mañana paso por tu oficina dime, a partir de que hora estas?

-Llego a las 10 de la mañana. Ven tranquila porque mañana justamente hasta las 14 hs. no tengo nada que hacer, así podremos hablar tranquilas.

-Muchas gracias. Ten por seguro que a las 10 de la mañana estaré ahí. Tu oficina sigue en el mismo lugar?

-Si en el mismo lugar, solo ahora cambie las decoraciones.-me empecé a reír con los demás ante el comentario de Heidi.-Bueno nosotros también nos retiramos porque ya estoy cansada y si no descaso me pongo de mal humor y con las hormonas del embarazo todo es el doble de peor.

-Si es verdad. No quieren conocerla enojada en su estado actual –dijo Félix mirando a su esposa, la cual le dio una mirada de advertencia que decidió tomar en cuenta y eso provoco que todos riéramos de nuevo.

-Yo también me retiro. Mañana me espera un día largo y duro en el trabajo. Fue un placer el haberlos conocido. Ojala nos veamos de nuevo.-saludo Alec a cada uno de los presentes.

-Nos vemos mañana Ángela. No le digan nada a la pequeña, quiero sorprenderla.

-Esta bien Bella. No te preocupes.

Me termine de despedir de todos los presentes de la mesa. Cuando me acerque a saludar a Edward este se notaba muy raro, como perdido en sus pensamientos. Alec me acompaño hasta el lobby del hotel donde me dio un suave beso en mi mejilla y salió junto con Félix y Heidi.

Subí a mi habitación y me dirigí a mi maleta a buscar mi pijama para poder dormir. Cuando me senté en el borde de la cama para poder quitarme los zapatos me fije la hora, eran ya pasadas de las dos de la madrugada, necesitaba urgente dormir porque mañana el día sería muy largo. Fui al baño con mi neceser y mi cepille los dientes y me quite el maquillaje. Cuando por fin me recosté en mi cama, Morfeo no tardo mucho tiempo en llevarme al mundo de los sueños.

HOLA A TODAS!!! PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA AL SUBIR EL TERCER CAPITULO. TUVE PROBLEMAS CON EL ARCHIVO PERO GRACIAS A TITI CULLEN QUE ME AYUDO NUEVAMENTE PUEDO SUBIRLO HOY.

QUIERO AGRADECER TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS MENSAJES QUE ME HAN DEJADO. SON MUY AMABLES DE SU PARTE.

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES GUSTE MUCHO….

NOS VEMOS PRONTO…COMENTEN…

BESOS…

NAI PATTINSON


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV: Malos ****Comienzos**

**Edward POV**

La subasta había dado comienzo con Alice, a quien la termino ganado Jasper, esto era más que obvio. Luego siguió con varias personas mas entre ellas Rose, que en el mismo caso que Alice, él que gano la subasta fue Emmett. La velada siguió y aún no llamaban a Bella, hasta que escuche como Ángela le decía que la subasta terminaba con ella, ya que era la última de la lista. Estaba muy ansioso porque ese dichoso momento llegara, no tenia la menor idea de porque estaba tan emocionado pero quería ofertar ya y ganar esa cita con Bella.

Después de lo que para mi fue una eternidad, llego el momento final de la subasta; Charles llamo a Bella y la presento ante el público mientras ella se sonrojaba. Se veía tan hermoso ese sonrojo en su rostro. Un momento, ¿yo pensé eso?; no entiendo porque me sentía así. Nunca antes había sentido algo como esto……tal vez solo era sin importancia. Cuando Charles di comienzo a la puja por Bella dio una base de 5000 USD como lo hizo durante toda la noche.

Para mi sorpresa Ben ofreció 6000 USD por Bella. Por unos segundos me descoloco que ofreciera por Bella estando Ángela presente, bien sabía yo que ella no era celosa, menos lo sería de la madrina de su hija; pero cuando los mire bien me di cuenta de la mirada cómplice que había de por medio entre ambos. Charles aceptó la puje que dio Ben y la subió a 6500 USD.

Cuando pregunto quien daba mas, estaba por contestar pero me vi nuevamente interrumpido por un joven que se encontraba a dos mesas de la nuestra, del cual no me había percatado en toda la velada. Este ofreció 8000 USD por Bella y me di cuenta que la mira de manera divertida por la sorpresa en la cara de Bella. Empecé a sentir como un fuego recorriéndome por dentro, no sabía porque tenía esa sensación dentro de mí pero no podía perder contra ese que nadie conocía o mejor dicho que yo no conocía ni quería conocer.

Levante un poco mi voz y ofrecí 10000 USD por Bella y lo miré desafiándolo con la mirada a que superara mi oferta por Bella. Cuando Charles empezó a contar me sentía afortunado de haberle podido ganar pero había cantado victoria muy pronto ya que el sinvergüenza ofreció 20000 USD por Bella. Note que no tenía miedo de devolverme la mirada y encima me seguía desafiando. Podía escuchar la risita disimulada de los chicos y las miradas de emoción en la cara de las chicas; así que hice mi jugada y volví a ofertar por Bella, esta vez ofrecí 25000 USD. Charles y Bella parecían muy sorprendidos por la oferta. Nuevamente Charles empezó la cuenta cuando iba a la mitad el bastardo volvió a subir la apuesta a 30000 USD.

Charles miró a Bella como pidiendo un auxilio, lo comprendía esta se había vuelto una batalla entre ese y yo por obtener la cita con Bella. Bella con una pequeña seña que no pude ver bien le hizo a Charles dar por terminada la subasta dando como ganador al maldito de la mesa 13. Este dio por finalizada la subasta, agradeció al público y los invito a continuar con la velada. Vi como Alice, Ángela y Rose se dirigían a toda prisa hacia el escenario para ver y hablar con Bella. Cuando desvíe mí vista de las chicas sentí que alguien me veía, me voltee a ver quien era y para mi maldita suerte era el bastardo que había ganado que se dirigía hacia Bella. Llego a ella antes que las chicas vi como la saludaba y Bella le daba la mano para estrechársela pero el no se conformo con eso y se la beso. Eso hizo que mi furia creciera aún mas pero no entendía porque.

Le dijo algo a Bella y se dirigió a donde se recibían los pagos por la subasta. Las chicas seguramente empezaron a interrogarla. Los chicos me empezaron a hablar y a hacerme bromas cuando vi que entre Ángela y Rose tenían una mirada cómplice y picara a su vez y miraban hacia nuestra mesa. Luego también vieron para esta misma dirección Bella y Alice y empezaron a hablar nuevamente.

Al poco tiempo volvió a acercarse a ellas y volvieron su atención a él y la conversación volvió a fluir. Los chicos incluida Heidi se burlaban de mi situación, pero es que no podía y no entendía porque ese hombre me caía tan mal. Ni yo mismo podía encontrar una explicación a todos estos sentimientos encontrados que tenía. Me di cuenta que las chicas volvían a nuestra mesa y Bella venía acompañada del brazo de mi enemigo…… ¿yo dije enemigo? ¿Por qué seria mi enemigo? Me encontraba muy confundido. Las chicas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y el se sentó al lado de Bella. A los pocos segundos se levanto de nuevo y se presento con nosotros como Alec Rexna y luego lo mismo hizo cada integrante de la mesa. Cuando llego mi turno nos estrechamos las manos y pude notar la tensión que había en el ambiente y Bella parecía darse cuenta por nuestras miradas de que no nos agradábamos con Alec, causa por la cual cuando desvío la mirada de nosotros cambie el semblante para que no notara lo mal que me caía Alec.

Las presentaciones terminaron y empezó una charla tranquila haciéndole preguntas al nuevo integrante de la mesa sobre su vida. Luego la música empezó a sonar en la pista de baile y todos los de la mesa se dirigieron a la pista. Alec invito a Bella a bailar ganándome de mano la invitación que yo deseaba poder hacer. Note que los únicos que no se habían ido a bailar eran Félix y Heidi.

-¿Por qué razón no están bailando?. Espero que no estén acá solo para hacerme compañía.

-Por un lado si. No me gustaría que estuvieras solo en la mesa Edward y por otro lado estoy un poco agotada como para bailar. –me contesto Heidi con una dulce mirada.

-Es verdad Edward no podríamos dejarte solo. Además es una buena oportunidad para poder hacerte una pregunta que viene dándome vueltas en la cabeza hace un largo rato.

-¿Y cual es esa pregunta mi querido amigo?

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Bella? ¿Sientes algo por ella?, te lo pregunto por tus actitudes de esta noche. Nunca te había visto actuar de este modo y te puedo asegurar que los demás tampoco se les pasó por desapercibido.

-Si Edward, te puedo asegurar que todos nos dimos cuenta, creo que Bella puede ser muy inteligente en un montón de cosas pero en lo que se refiere a las relaciones a veces es un poco despistada pero es una gran joven, pero te aseguro que ella se dio cuenta de la tensión que hay entre Alec y tu.

-No me pasa nada con Bella, eso se los puedo asegurar, pero lo que no les puedo explicar es que es lo que me paso esta noche ni yo mismo puedo explicármelo. Se que no tiene sentido esto que les estoy diciendo pero es que no encuentro respuestas ni para mi. No les niego que Bella es un mujer hermosa, con un encanto que enamoraría a cualquier hombre pero de ahí a sentir algo por ella no lo se. En cuanto a mi reacción con Alec, es que hay algo en el que no me gusta, tengo un presentimiento como de que oculta algo de su vida, pero se que Bella si se involucra con él lo sabrá descubrir.

-Esta bien, te creo. Pero te digo algo, puedes tomarlo como un consejo o no; si tienes la minima oportunidad de conocer a Bella no la desperdicies. Ella es una joven que a pasado por mucho en su vida pero es muy dulce, sincera y cariñosa. Solo eso te digo. –me sorprendí por las palabras de Heidi, pero puede que las tomará en cuenta, mas que Bella es la madrina de Claire y estaría los próximos días aquí.

-No te preocupes Heidi, te tomaré el consejo.

Seguimos hablando pero yo estaba perdido mirando a la pista de baile en donde Bella seguía bailando con Alec. Me puse a pensar en lo que habían dicho Félix y Heidi, pero mas en lo último que Heidi me dijo. De un momento a otro volvieron todos a la mesa, menos Rose y Emmett que seguían bailando. Ellos estaban en su propia burbuja.

Bella se empezó a despedir de todos diciendo que se encontraba agotada, entre el vuelo, las compras con las chicas y todo necesitaba descansar. Le pregunto a Heidi a que hora podría pasar por la oficina de esta y concordaron una cita. Luego Bella le dijo a Ángela que mañana después del medio día estaría en su casa para visitar a la pequeña pero que no le digiera nada que quería darle una sorpresa. Cuando me saludo estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que apenas la salude.

De la misma manera se despidieron Heidi y Félix, que ya se retiraban a su hogar para que ella pudiera descansar. Alec también se despidió alegando que mañana le esperaba un día duro de trabajo. Los vi como se retiraban del salón y Alec iba acompañando a Bella, seguramente ellos seguirían hablando en algún otro lado. No, que es lo que estoy pensando, Bella es una mujer que no se prestaría para ese tipo de relaciones de una sola noche.

Me levante y me despedí de mis hermanos y cuñados. Busque a mis padres para decirles que me iría a la casa a descansar, ellos me saludaron y también salude a los Sres. Hales y me retire a buscar un taxi ya que había venido en el auto de mi padre. Me encontraba viviendo con mis padres desde hacia dos meses mientras terminaban de arreglar unas tuberías en mi departamento, el cual gracias a dios estaría listo la semana entrante.

Conseguí un taxi en poco tiempo. Le dije la dirección y en menos de 20 minutos ya me encontraba en la casa. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la que había sido mi habitación cuando vivía aun con mis padres y la que utilizaba cada vez que venia a verlos y mi madre me pedía que me quedara. Me cambie y me dirigí a la cama; todavía esta pensando en todo lo que había pasado esta noche. Con todos esos pensamientos dando vueltas por mi cabeza me quede profundamente dormido.

**Bella POV**

Me levante alrededor de las 8:30 hs. de la mañana, me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha para despertarme. Me termine de bañar y me cambie con un simple jean azul oscuro, me puse una blusa negra y arriba una chaqueta. Me calce mis botas de media caña me peine y deje mi pelo suelto. Tome mi bolso con todas mis cosas y salí de mi habitación hacia el restaurante del hotel para poder desayunar algo.

Ya me encontraba en el lobby del hotel había terminado de desayunar y estaba dejando la tarjeta-llave de mi habitación y averiguando si había algún mensaje para mi, aunque sabia que eran recién las 09.15 hs., o sea temprano para ello, podría haber algún asunto de trabajo, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando la recepcionista me entrego un sobre con mi nombre y un juego de llaves. Abrí con cuidado el sobre y en el había una carta y un plano de las calles de Chicago. Mire el plano y luego me puse a leer la carta.

_**Bella:**_

_** Como se que no tienes un auto para moverte por la calles de Chicago y para que no tengas que estar gastando en taxis o autobús te dejo las llaves de uno de los autos de mi familia, es un Audi color azul Francia; pregunta en la recepción ellos te dirán donde esta estacionado. No te preocupes tiene GPS, para que no te pierdas pero por las dudas te hicimos un plano.**_

_**Mis padres están mas que complacidos en prestártelo. Espero que mañana pases por casa como lo prometiste, ya que hoy no puedes por tu CITA con Alec. Sabes que queremos todos los detalles mañana.**_

_** Besos, te queremos muchísimo.**_

_** Tus amigas**_

_** Ángela, Rose y Alice**_

Me empecé a reír sola de la situación mientras me dirigía a la recepción. Alice sabía bien mi amor por la velocidad, aunque nunca me di el gusto de comprarme un buen auto. La recepcionista me explico donde estaba el auto y me dirigí hacia el lugar, cuando llegue me encontré con el Audi, era espectacular; estaba sin palabras. Me subí, disfrute la sensación de estar arriba de este vehiculo, pasados unos minutos lo encendí y emprendí marcha hacia la oficina de Heidi. Llegue con el tiempo justo ya que me detuve a comprar dos cafés en Starbucks que sabia bien que le encantaba a Heidi.

Cuando entre me recibió la secretaria de ella y me dijo que pasara que ya me estaba esperando la Sra. Cuando entre en la oficina me la encontré sentada frente a un hermoso escritorio de madera de caoba toda tallada y trabajada, Heidi se encontraba hablando por teléfono pero me hizo un gesto para que me acercara y tomara asiento frente a ella. Cuando termino de hablar, por el intercomunicador le pidió a su secretaria no ser molestada en caso de suma urgencia.

-Buen día Bella, perdón justo estaba hablando con un cliente que me preguntaba por unos papeles. Pero ya esta, toda mi atención esta dirigida a ti y al asunto que te trae a mi oficina.

-No hay problema Heidi, se que son los gajes del oficio. Mira te traje un café de Starbucks como te gustan, o cambiaste de gustos?

-No cambie de gustos, muchas gracias. Necesitaba uno.

-De nada. Ahora si, dime que es exactamente lo que tienes para mi. Sabes que ayer me quede muy emocionada con lo que me dijiste.

-Son algunos de los archivos de los expedientes del robo al banco de Phoenix. Como tu bien me contaste hace dos años, todos los expedientes contra los Vulturi desaparecieron por arte de magia. Bueno mi querida amiga no todo desaparece sin ninguna explicación. A través de unos contactos que poseo logre recuperar uno de los dos expedientes y pruebas referentes al caso del asesinato de tu padre y el robo al banco de Phoenix.

-Muchas gracias Heidi! –me levante de donde estaba sentada y la abrace. Me di cuenta que me caían lagrimas de la emoción de poder tener por fin algo que venia buscando desde hace años, esas pruebas necesarias para que los culpables de la muerte de mi padre pagaran por ello.- no sabes lo feliz que estoy por esto. Seguramente te habrá costado muchísimo conseguirlo y sabes que me servirá muchísimo en mi investigación.

-Se que esto te servirá en la investigación que estas llevando desde que terminaste tu entrenamiento en el FBI, además tengo entendido muy bien que todos los casos que te ha tocado trabajar al final los concluyen con los arrestos correspondientes pero tu sola sigue investigando un poco mas y descubres que tienen algo relacionado con ellos y por eso sigues investigando algo mas por tu parte. Por eso deseo que esto te sirva para poder cerrar ese pasado que tienes abierto por la muerte de tu padre, pero una sola cosa te quiero pedir –me tomo de ambas manos y me miro con mucho cariño a los ojos, ahí me di cuenta que estaba llorando como yo- ten mucho cuidado, no quiero que nada malo te suceda. Sabes que te estimo muchísimo.

Abrace nuevamente a Heidi y le prometí tener mucho cuidado. Seguimos hablando un poco mas sobre el expediente que ella había conseguido. En el había detalles del informe de balística en donde decían que las tres balas extraídas del cuerpo de mi padre durante la autopsia habían sido disparadas por una de las tres armas secuestradas a los detenidos, quienes se descubrió eran miembros de los Vulturi, en este caso el arma pertenecía a Dimitri Vulturi, hijo del jefe máximo de la organización, quien era Aro Vulturi, quien en conjunto con Marcus y Cayo, sus hermanos, manejaban la organización.

También descubrí por lo que leíamos en el informe con Heidi que uno de los tres detenidos, quien era el "guardaespaldas" de Dimitri, confeso que este se volvió solo para volverle a disparar a Charlie el cual había sido herido en una pierna. Esto es lo que mas bronca y deseo de matarlo me agarro en ese momento, porque mi padre estaría vivo ahora pero el maldito le disparo según este hombre "por diversión". Ese hombre seria al primero que tendría el placer de encerrar.

Luego de leer bien el expediente y guardarlo bien, decidimos con Heidi salir a almorzar ya que eran las doce del medio día. Fuimos en mi auto a un restaurante de comida italiana ya que ella estaba con antojo de comer lasaña. Mientras almorzábamos estábamos charlando sobre su embarazo y salio el tema de la subasta del día anterior.

-Así que Alec te invito a cenar hoy y te dijo que es una persona que no acepta un no por respuesta. Bastante interesante. –vi en sus ojos picardía mientras me decía eso y tomaba un trozo de su lasaña

-No se porque dices que es bastante interesante y me miras así. Es un joven agradable y muy respetuoso. No te voy a negar que es atractivo para cualquier mujer pero no me muero por el.

-Se que no te mueres por él. Tu eres bastante complicada con respecto a los hombre, lo se porque tu misma me lo has contado pero bueno. Aprovecha en conocerlo y disfrutar de los días que pases acá en Chicago.

-Esta bien, no eres la única que me ha dicho eso. Pero no se hagan ilusiones con respecto a Alec y a mí. Es solo una cita que es la que le debo por la subasta. Además…-me vi interrumpida cuando mi celular empezó a sonar. Mire la pantalla para ver quien era y se formo una sonrisa en mi rostro.- Hola pequeña, como esta mi hermosa ahijada? –escuche una risita del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola tía Bella, como estas? Vas a venir a visitarme desde donde estas? Prometiste viajar a mi casa para verme. –no podía negarle nada a mi pequeña ahijada. Ella sabia que yo no era su tía en realidad pero igual me decía así, además ella sabia que yo era su madrina y por lo que Ángela me había contado con Edward pasaba lo mismo.- estoy haciendo con mami unas galletas muy ricas que quiero que pruebes.

-Voy a ir princesa a verte pero no creo que sea hoy –Heidi me miro alzando una ceja- tal vez llegue mañana hoy se me complico un poco, pero te prometo que mañana estoy ahí con vos y con un hermoso regalo por tu cumple. –esperaba que mi pequeña mentira no la pusiera mal.

-Pero yo quería que vinieras hoy……mmm esta bien, pero mañana tenes que estar acá o si no me enojare muchisisimo. –me reí ante las palabras de Claire, siempre hacia lo mismo con ese chantaje.

-Tenlo por seguro me veras muy pronto.

-Bueno, mami me dice que tengo que colgar. Te mando muchisisimos besos y quiero verte mañana.

-Me veras muy pronto hermosa. Te mando muchos besos. Hacele caso a tus papis.

-Si, siempre me decís lo mismo y siempre les hago caso. Besos tía Bella.

-Chau hermosa. Besos y cariños.

Corte la llamada y mire la hora en mi celular, vi que eran las 13:30 hs, tenía tiempo de pasar por una pastelería a comprarle una tarta de frutas que sabia que adoraba mi pequeña ahijada. Heidi me seguía mirando sin entender nada de la conversación con Claire.

-Perdón pero no era que después de verme a mi ibas a ir a verla a ella?

-Si pero quiero que sea una sorpresa. Por eso ahora cuando te deje en tu oficina paso por una pastelería a comprarle una tarta de frutas que ella ama.

-Ah, ahora entiendo. Pero no te preocupes en tener que llevarme a mi oficina, tomo un taxi desde acá.

-No, nada de eso, yo te llevo. –llame al mozo para pagar la cuenta la cual Heidi no me dejo pagar ya que dijo que ella me había llevado ahí. Salimos y nos dirigimos a su oficina pero paramos en el camino en una pastelería que me recomendó diciendo que era una de las mejores. Compre la tarta y la coloque en el asiento de atrás junto con el enorme oso de peluche que era mi regalo para Claire. Deje a Heidi en su oficina y me dirigí a la casa de Ángela. Me costo un poco llegar pero finalmente me ubique.

Me estacione en un espacio que había delante de un volvo plateado y baje con cuidado la tarta y después el peluche. Camine hasta la puerta de la casa de mi amiga y toque timbre. Desde adentro se escucho el grito de Claire diciendo que ella quería abrir. Le había avisado a Ángela que ya estaba por llegar a su casa para que fuera mi ahijada la que abriera la puerta y se llevara la sorpresa. Con cuidado vi que se abría la puerta y vi la pequeña figura de Claire, que tenia un delantal de cocina que le quedaba un poco grande. Cuando me vio su cara fue de total asombro y luego se tiro en mis brazos.

-Tía Bella!, viniste hoy, pero me dijiste que…-la interrumpí

-Si te dije que iba a llegar mañana pero fue una mentirita para sorprenderte y por lo que veo lo logre. –la volví a abrazar.- ten este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para vos, además te compre algo muy rico que a vos te encanta. –vi como sus ojitos brillaban de la emoción

-Tarta de Frutas!. Mami tía Bella me regalo un enorme oso y me trajo tarta de frutas. –levante mi rostro y me encontré con mi amiga que salía a recibirme y con Ben y cual fue mi sorpresa de encontrarme ahí también a Edward.

-Como se dice Claire? –le dijo Ángela

-Gracias tía. Mami puedo comer un pedazo de tarta? Porfa, ya comí toda mi comida.

-Esta bien, pero primero ve a dejar el oso a tu pieza, yo te llevo la tarta a la cocina y ahí la comes en la mesa.

Claire asintió y salio corriendo a su pieza a dejar el peluche. Yo me acerque y salude a mi amiga y luego a Ben y Edward. Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina donde nos sentamos y estábamos hablando tranquilamente cuando llego de nuevo Claire diciendo que quería comer tarta. Me dijo que probara sus galletas y me sirvió como seis de las cuales comí solo dos porque aun estaba llena del almuerzo con Heidi.

-Y bueno Bella cuéntanos que has estado haciendo en estos últimos meses que no te vimos, porque desde el año pasado cuando viniste a dar el curso no te vemos.

-Nada interesante Ben. Como siempre he estado trabajando en algunos casos que se me asignan, realizando cursos de capacitación para agentes y también algún he hecho para mi uno que otro curso de perfeccionamiento. –le conteste llevándome la taza de te a la boca. Note en ese momento que Edward me miraba como interrogándome con la mirada, como si estuviera buscando algo en mi mirada, esperando descubrir algo, pero que?

-Tía Bella, pintas conmigo?

-Claro hermosa. Que es lo que quieres pintar? –me levante de mi silla para dirigirme a donde se encontraba Claire en el piso de la sala con todos sus lápices de colores y un montón de hojas.

-Mmm, no se. Dibújame algo como siempre haces. –había aprendido dibujo de chica pero lo deje luego de la muerte de Charlie, era algo que me recordaba a él, ya que mi ultimo dibujo había sido un retrato de él, el cual estaba bien conservado y guardado en la casa que era de mis padres.

-Bueno, que te parece si dibujamos un prado lleno de flores? Después tú puedes seguir agregándole mas cosas si quieres. –le dije sentándome al lado de ella en el piso. Sentía la mirada de alguien sobre mi y sabía de quien se trataba pero no quería darme vuelta y preguntarle. En este momento solo importaba mi ahijada.

Seguimos dibujando con la pequeña y a su vez hablaba con los chicos pero cuando vi que ya eran las 18:30 hs me disculpe con Claire diciéndole que no me podía quedar a cenar como me había pedido porque tenía un compromiso con Alec, un joven amigo mío pero que mañana vendría a jugar con ella. Se puso un poco mal pero lo entendió. Me despedí de todos y me dirigí a la puerta.

Cuando iba caminando hacia mi auto estaba tan encerrada en mis pensamientos que no sentí la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas solo hasta que llegue al auto y me di vuelta y vaya sorpresa al encontrarme con Edward que me miraba ¿con reproche o me parecía o era impresión mia?

-Ah, Edward me asustaste. Pensé que era alguien que me quería robar. Venía muy sumida en mis pensamientos. Que es lo que se te ofrece? Me olvide algo en la casa?

-No, no es eso. Solo te venia a decir que no me gusto que pusieras mal a Claire. Yo estaba cuando ella te llamo y tu le dijiste que no vendrías hoy sino mañana y ella se puso muy mal. Y ahora paso lo mismo, supongo que tienes tus asuntos que resolver con Alec, pero creo que por una noche que no estés con él puedes estar con tu ahijada. –se me helo la sangre ante su mirada acusadora, y luego la sangre me hirvió del enojo, acaso estaba insinuando que yo me había acostado con Alec la noche anterior y que ahora me iba para hacer lo mismo? Aparte quien era él para reclamarme algo sobre esa situación.

-Primero que nada, lo que hago o dejo de hacer es tema mío. Segundo no era mi intención de poner mal a mi ahijada, porque para tu información la quiero muchísimo, tercero si me voy ahora es para tener la cita que Alec gano por la subasta y por último no se porque te tengo que estar dando explicaciones a ti sobre mi vida, pero solo para que lo sepas NADA y escúchame bien NADA paso anoche entre él y yo. Me acompaño hasta el lobby del hotel y luego se retiro con Félix y Heidi. Primero pregunta antes de sacar conjeturas. –me di la vuelta y llegue hasta mi auto, estaba por poner la llave para abrir cuando sentí que una mano me paraba, era Edward.- me podrías soltar por favor, ya te dije todo lo que tenia que decirte o será que esta celoso porque no ganaste y eso hiere tu ego?. –le dije con sarcasmo mirándolo directamente a los ojos……esos hermosos y profundos ojos verde….un momento yo pensé eso? Por dios, que es lo que me hace este hombre? Piensa con la cabeza fría Bella.

-Yo celoso o que has herido mi ego? Por favor no me hagas reír. Nunca estaría celoso de alguien como Alec, él no es competencia para mí Bella. Además se que si quisiera te pediría una cita y tu aceptarías gustosa salir conmigo. No hay mujer que se me haya resistido. –me dijo como si nada. Mi enojo creció aun mas y no se porque pero lo siguiente que supe es que mi mano fue a parar a su mejilla izquierda.

-Eso para que se te baje el humo de creído. Me retiro. Espero que pienses un poco antes de hablar. No todas somos tan "fáciles" como las mujeres que estas acostumbrado a tratar. Buenas noches. - me subí al auto, cerré la puerta y emprendí marcha hacia el hotel para poder cambiarme para la cena. Por el espejo retrovisor vi a Edward aun parado al lado de donde yo había estado estacionada tocándose la cara y caí en la cuenta de que en la puerta de la casa se encontraban Ben y Ángela mirando la escena. Quería que la tierra me tragara, no se porque le había pegado, pero me sentí muy mal después de eso, no tenia porque pegarle, pero me había superado las cosas que me había dicho. Mañana le pediría a Alice su teléfono para hablar mas tranquila con él. Ahora solo tenía que prepararme para la cena con Alec.

Llegue al hotel alrededor de las 19:30 hs pasada, pase por recepción para buscar la tarjeta-llave de mi habitación y ver si tenía mensajes. Me entrego cinco recados de los cuales cuatro eran de Alice para recordarme que mañana pasaría por mí para ir a visitar a sus padres y que no me preocupara porque Ángela y Ben estaban invitados y eso incluía a la pequeña Claire. El otro mensaje era de Alec para decirme que no podía llegar a la hora acordada pero que llegaría media hora mas tarde. Me agrado que me avisara. Le deje dicho a la recepcionista que si alguien me buscaba que me llamara avisándome y subí.

Cuando entre a mi habitación me dirigí a donde estaba mi maleta para ver que me pondría para cenar con Alec pero cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme sentada sobre la cama a cierta duende con una rubia a su lado, las dos me miraban como pidiendo perdón por estar ahí.

-Chicas!, por dios. Me querían matar de un susto, pues casi lo logran. Me pueden decir que es lo que hacen ustedes dos en mi cuarto? Además, como es que entraron? –me acerque hasta ellas y me senté entre medio de ambas.

-Hola Bella, como estas? Nosotras bien. –me dijo Alice sarcásticamente, yo solo le sonreí y Rose se empezó a reír- venimos a ayudarte a preparar para tu cita con Alec y no tenemos mucho tiempo. Ya van a ser las ocho de la noche, aun no te has duchado y el viene a las nueve por ti.

-No te preocupes Alice, me dejo un recado en recepción diciendo que no podía llegar a la hora acordada que llegaba media hora mas tarde.

-Eso habla muy bien de él. Por lo menos te llamo para avisarte de su retraso en vez de que lo esperaras. –me dijo Rose mientras yo me tiraba hacia atrás y caía sobre el colchón.- que te pasa Bella? Estas muy extraña y no me digas que nada porque te conozco bien

-Es que tuve una pequeña discusión con Edward cuando salía de la casa de Ben y Ang y digamos que no termino muy bien. –suspire recordando el mal rato

-Explícate bien, a que te refieres con que no lo termino muy bien? –me pregunto Rose

-Para resumirlo en pocas palabras, el insinúo que yo me había acostado con Alec ayer después de la fiesta –la cara de ambas era de asombro, vi que Alice estaba por preguntarme algo sobre eso pero me adelante a ella y seguí hablando- obviamente que no fue así. Me acompaño hasta el lobby donde se despidió de mí y salio junto a Félix y Heidi. Pero bueno, Edward me insinúo eso. Le dije de manera no muy amable que estaba celoso o que su ego estaba herido por haber perdido la subasta y me dijo que si quería el me pedía una cita y yo aceptaba, que ninguna mujer se le resistía. No se que me paso pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es el enojo y mi mano estampada en su mejilla izquierda. Me despedí y salí de ahí, pero cuando me estaba yendo me di cuenta que Ben y Ang habían visto toda la escena desde la entrada de su casa. Me quiero morir, no tenia porque pegarle. Te iba a llamar mas tarde Alice para pedirte su número y llamarlo para disculparme. –termine de contar y cerré los ojos de solo recordarlo.

No quería abrir aun los ojos para ver las caras de las chicas. Seguro estarían enojadas, mas Alice porque era su hermano al que había abofeteado pero cuando escuche sus risas tuve que abrir los ojos para ver si en verdad se estaban riendo o era mi imaginación.

-Me pueden decir de que se ríen? Que es lo gracioso?

-No te enojes Bella, pero es que es muy graciosa la manera infantil en la que reacciono mi hermano. No te preocupes no estoy enojada contigo por pegarle, bien merecido se lo tenía.

-Es verdad Bella. Otra cosa no lo llames, que se disculpe él porque tú no hiciste nada mas que ponerlo en su lugar.

-Esta bien pero igual me siento mal por haberle pegado. Podría haberle dicho las cosas en vez de abofetearlo. Por cierto por que Alice dices la manera infantil en que reacciono? A que te referías?

-A nada Bella, no me hagas caso. Vamos a prepararte. Ve a darte una que te esperamos aquí para maquillarte y vestirte.

Me fui a dar una ducha pero aun me rondaba en la cabeza lo que me había dicho Alice, no entendía a que se refería pero luego la interrogaría. Termine de ducharme, me seque y coloque un conjunto de ropa interior negra con encaje. Cuando salí del baño ya sobre la cama había un bellísimo vestido verde de coctel que llegaba a la altura de mis rodillas, pero no era mío.

-Chicas, de donde salió este vestido?

-Es uno de mis diseños, lo termine hace unos días y me gustaría que lo usaras hoy. –me dijo Rose mirando el vestido en la cama

-Muchas gracias Rose, será un placer usarlo. –me lo coloque y como había pensado me llegaba a la altura de mis rodillas. Me ayudaron cerrar el cierre de atrás y me sentaron frente al espejo del tocador.

-Bueno Bella tu confía en nosotras como ayer y todo será perfecto. –vi la emoción en los ojos de Alice cuando me decía eso. Solo asentí con la cabeza y ellas empezaron con mi transformación. Cuando terminaron me vi en el espejo y no podía creer que esa persona fuera yo. Mientras les agradecía el teléfono de la habitación empezó a sonar, cuando atendí era de recepción avisándome que un joven me buscaba. Les pedí que le digieran que enseguida bajaba.

-Bueno chicas, Alec ya llego. No pensé que ya fueran las 21.30 hs. Bajamos?

-Recién son las 21.15 hs Bella, parece que alguien esta emocionado por verte. Vamos no queremos hacerlo que espere por ti. –tome mi cartera y salimos de la habitación. Cuando íbamos ya en el ascensor las chicas me recordaron que mañana tenía que ir a almorzar a la casa de los Cullen y que si no estaba ahí para las doce del medio día vendrían a buscarme. Les tuve que asegurar todo el trayecto desde el ascensor hasta el lobby que iría y que no tendrían que venir a buscarme. Llegamos al lobby y vi a Alec de pie junto a la recepción vestido con un traje color gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata azul oscuro; en una de sus manos pude distinguir lo que era un soberbio ramo de rosas rojas, blancas y rosas. Nos acercamos con las chicas hasta donde el se encontraba, cuando me vio en su rostro se formo una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches señoritas. Perdón por cambiar el horario pero pude terminar lo que tenía y vine directamente a buscarte. Esto es para ti Bella. –me entrego el ramo de de flores y beso mi mejilla.

-Buenas noches Alec. Nosotras ya nos retiramos. Nos vemos mañana al medio día Bella. Que pasen una velada tranquila. Hasta luego. –las chicas se despidieron y nos dejaron solos.

-Gracias por las rosas, son muy hermosas.

-De nada, fue un placer y déjame decirte que tu estas mas hermosa que esas rosas. Ahora si me concedes el honor podemos dirigirnos al restaurante donde tenemos reservación. –tome el brazo que me ofrecía. Salimos hacia la calle donde el valet le trajo su auto, un Mercedes color plateado con vidrios polarizados. Me ayudo a subir al asiento de copiloto y luego se dirigió a su lugar. Emprendimos marcha hacia al centro de Chicago mientras entablamos una conversación bastante tranquila. Llegamos a un sublime restaurante de comida internacional. Nos acercamos a la entrada donde estaba el anfitrión.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos a "Dovil, Cocina Internacional". Tienen una reserva?

-Buenas noches, si tenemos una reserva a nombre de Alec Rexna.

-Si Sr. Rexna, síganme por aquí por favor. –nos guío hasta una mesa que estaba cerca de una cascada artificial. Me ayudo sentarme y luego Alec se sentó, nos entrego los menús y nos dijo que en un momento nos atendería. Se despidió de nosotros.

-Espero que este lugar sea de tu completo agrado. Elige con toda la confianza que quieras. Yo te invite

-Gracias Alec, pero no me gusta que paguen todo por mi.

-Espero que esta noche sea la excepción porque no dejare que pagues nada. –cuando termino de decirme esto se acerco un mozo a nuestra mesa a tomar nuestra orden.

-Buenas noches, soy Matt su mesero. Que es lo que gustarían beber?

-Tráiganos por favor una botella de su mejor vino.

-Esta bien. Y para comer puedo tomar su pedido ahora o vuelvo después?

-No ya decidimos. Tu que desean Bella?

-A mi por favor tráigame de entrada la Ensalada Cesar, de plato principal el Lomo asado en salsa de champiñones con papas españolas y de postre el mini Chesse Cake con salsa de frutos de la Pasión. –le dije entregándole el menú

-A mi por favor tráigame la misma entrada que la Srta., de plato principal el Pescado a la Griega con verduras al vapor y de postre la Copa Helada Dovil. –le dijo Alec entregándole su menú. El mozo asintió y se llevo los menús.

Volvimos a entablar una conversación normal entre los sobres temas generales entre los dos.

La comida vino y nosotros seguíamos hablando y conociéndonos. Él me preguntaba sobre mi vida, mi profesión y cosas que nunca pensé importantes. Se sorprendió cuando se entero que era agente del FBI, me explico si no tenia miedo y solo le explique que lo hacia con mucho placer y por el deseo de proteger a las personas como lo había hecho mi padre. Terminamos de cenar y nos retiramos del lugar. Me llevo a caminar por las calles céntricas de Chicago, luego de un rato me dio un poco de frío y me puso su saco sobre mis hombros y emprendimos marcha de nuevo hacia su auto ya que eran pasada la medianoche y mañana tendría que levantarme para ir a la casa de los Cullen. Cuando llegamos al hotel me ayudo a bajar de su auto, me acompaño hasta el lobby del hotel y ahí le devolví su saco.

-Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien y que la cena haya sido de tu agrado.

-Disfrute mucho la velada. Fue todo muy lindo.

-Bueno……creo que es hora de despedirnos. Mmm.....……Cuanto tiempo estarás en Chicago?

-Estaré tres días más luego tengo que volver a Washington a mi trabajo.

-Me gustaría poder volver a verte.

-Alec, creo que tengo que aclararte que no quiero ilusionarte pero….-me interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios

-No me estas ilusionando con nada. Yo se muy bien donde me estoy metiendo, pero eso no impide que podamos ser amigos, o si?

-No, nada impide que podamos ser amigos. –le sonreí de manera amigable- gracias por entenderme y comprenderme. Eres un joven muy bueno y dulce y no desearía que perdieras el tiempo conmigo pero si me gustaría poder tener tu amistad.

-Gracias por eso Bella. –me dio un abrazo el cual correspondí y luego deposito un calido e inocente beso en mi mejilla.

-Bueno me retiro. Nos vemos, cuídate Alec y ten cuidado cuando regreses a tu casa.

-Gracias Bella, igualmente para vos y no te preocupes que tendré cuidado. Descansa. –se fue hacia la calle y deje de verlo. Me dirigí a la recepción y solicite la tarjeta-llave de mi habitación.

Cuando llegue a mi pieza me dirigí a mi maleta a buscar un pijama para ponerme, me cambie y me fui directo a la cama. Me acosté y me relaje, realmente estaba cansada aunque para mi no había sido un día tan pesado. Caí al poco tiempo en los brazos de Morfeo. De un momento a otro empecé a sentir el sonido de un teléfono sonar, pero lo ignore al principio pero la insistencia me hizo despertarme y fijarme que hora era. Mire el reloj y vi que eran pasadas las tres y media de la madrugada y no sabia quien podía ser a esta hora. Agarre mi celular y atendí sin ver la pantalla.

-Hola? Quien habla? –al principio no escuchaba nada y luego empecé a escuchar un sollozo- Hola? Quien es? –volví a preguntar

-Tía Bella? Eres tu? ven por mi Tía Bella, tengo mucho miedo y mami y papi no vuelven a buscarme.-y se empezó a escuchar un llanto

-Claire?, eres tu? –me sorprendía que fuera ella la que me llamara. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

**Hola chicas, no soy Naida Pattinson la que sube este capitulo... **

**Ella esta en su casa en cama haciendo reposo ya que esta un poco enferma...me pidio a mi Kristen Cullen que publique con su cuenta el capitulo IV q tanto estan esperando...me dijo que les pidiera perdon por la demora....que espera estar mejor para la semana que viene y subir el capitulo 5....**

**Espero que lo disfruten...**

**Saludos y Besos de parte de Naida …**

**Los saluda Kristen Cullen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V: Tragedia**

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_-Hola? Quien habla? –al principio no escuchaba nada y luego empecé a escuchar un sollozo- Hola? Quien es? –volví a preguntar_

_-Tía Bella? Eres tu? ven por mi tía Bella, tengo mucho miedo y mami y papi no vuelven a buscarme.-y se empezó a escuchar un llanto_

_-Claire?, eres tu? –me sorprendía que fuera ella la que me llamara. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto._

_**Ahora el nuevo capitulo……**_

Me levante de la cama y empecé a vestirme mientras seguía al teléfono tratando de que Claire se calmara y me dijera algo. Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a la casa de mi amiga.

-Tía Bella, tengo mucho miedo. Escucho ruidos raros pero mami no vuelve por mi.- cuando me dijo esto yo ya estaba subiendo al auto y dirigiéndome hacia la casa de mi amiga.

-Tranquila princesa todo va estar bien. Ya estoy a pocas cuadras de tu casa, pero necesito que te quedes donde estés ahora. No hagas ningún ruido. Ahora explícame en que parte de la casa estas para encontrarte. –necesitaba saber donde encontrarla. Estaba ya a solo pocas cuadras, había manejado a toda velocidad y ayudaba muchísimo que fuera aun de madrugada y no hubiera mucho transito.

-Estoy en la biblioteca, mami me trajo aquí cuando esos hombres lastimaron a papi y me metió en un baúl y luego lo cerró. Mami me dio su teléfono y me dijo que si pasaba mucho tiempo y no volvía que te llamara o al tío Edward pero él no atendía. Tengo mucho miedo. –quería matar a Edward en este momento. Como puede ser que no escuchara el celular, gracias a dios mi princesa me llamo. Ahora tenía más miedo de lo que me podía encontrar al llegar. Porque Ang le dio su celular a Claire? Que es lo que podía pasar para que no volviera ella o Ben? Debía de esperar el peor final?

-Listo princesa. Ya estoy a una cuadra de la casa. Ahora quiero que cortes la llamada y te quedes quietita, tranquila y por sobre todo callada. Yo ya voy por ti. No tengas miedo. –necesitaba llamar a alguien de la agencia, antes que a la policía. Los primeros nombres que se me venían a la mente eran los de Jasper, Félix y por desgracia el de Edward.

-Esta bien, pero no tardes tía. Me siento muy sola y esta muy oscuro aquí. –y corto. Me estacione a dos casas de mi destino. Busque en mi cartera mi pistola mas dos cargadores por las dudas, no sabía con lo que me podría encontrar ahí y además agarre unas esposas que tenía, por ahí de algo me podían llegar a ser útiles, quien sabe.

Tome de nuevo mi celular y me di cuenta de la hora, ya eran casi las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada. Busque en la lista de contactos y encontré el nombre de Heidi, me daba pena llamarla, pero necesitaba hablar con Félix. Marque "llamar" y espere. Me baje del auto y me encamine mi arma ya lista en una mano y el teléfono en la otra. Seguía sonando hasta que me atendieron.

-Hola, quien habla?. –esa era la voz de Heidi. Se notaba que estaba muy dormida

-Heidi, soy Bella, perdón que te despierte a esta hora pero es una emergencia. Necesito que me pases con Félix ya.

-Bella?, pero que es lo que paso? Estas bien? –escuche como trataba de despertar a su esposo, ella parecía mas despierta ahora- acá te paso con él.

-Bella?, que sucede? –me pregunto Félix ya con un tono preocupado.

-Estoy en la puerta de la casa de Ben y Ángela. Vine porque su hija me llamo llorando diciendo que su mamá la dejó escondida en un lugar de la biblioteca de la casa y que si no volvía ella o su papá que nos llamara a Edward o a mí. Ella me llamo porque él no atendía. Me dijo que estaba escuchando ruidos raros en la casa. Yo desde la puerta de entrada veo movimiento de luces como si fueran linternas y movimiento de personas, pero dudo mucho que sean los chicos. –escuche como se rompía algo dentro de la casa. Avance un poco mas y vi que en la puerta, mas bien en la vereda había un hombre como vigilante, me escondí para que no me viera. Debía pasar desapercibida o atacarlo de sorpresa. Elegí la segunda opción.

-Bella, quédate donde estas. Ya Heidi llamo a Jasper a su celular y él le avisara a Edward que se encuentra en el mismo lugar que él. Yo ya estoy saliendo para allá y ya di aviso a la policía y a nuestras oficinas. Te repito que esperes a que lleguen refuerzos. –no podía esperar. Mi ahijada estaba ahí adentro esperando por mí y no podía esperar hasta que llegaran los refuerzos o alguno de los chicos, aunque sabía que ellos se encontraban a poco menos de 15 minutos desde la casa de los padres de Alice, no me podía arriesgar. Ya había tomado mi decisión.

-Lo siento Félix. Mi pequeña esta ahí adentro aterrada y le prometí ir por ella. No puedo esperar. Tendré cuidado. Hasta luego.

-No Bella, deb…… -no escuche más porque le había cortado la llamada. Puse mi celular en vibrador y lo guarde en el bolsillo de mis pantalones. No podía apagarlo por si Claire me volvía a llamar.

Pensé una estrategia para poder acercarme al tipo que hacia de "campana" en la puerta de calle. Decidí crear una distracción provocando un ruido en la dirección contraria a la mía, mire en el suelo que podía utilizar y encontré una lata de gaseosa vacía. La tome y la lance hacía el lado de la calle y golpeo un auto, dicho acto logro mi objetivo, el tipo desvió su mirada hacia donde había chocado la lata. Me apresure a avanzar y cuando estuve bien cerca lo ataque.

Era mucho más grande que yo, pero no me iba a dejar vencer. Me dio un fuerte golpe en el lado izquierdo arriba del abdomen, me moví para atrás y le devolví el golpe; cuando iba a asestarle otro golpe mas lo esquivo y me tomo del cuello queriéndome estrangular. Me las ingenie para deshacerme de sus manos en mi garganta y lo golpee fuertemente en la cabeza y cayo inconciente. Tome un momento para recuperar el aire y lo aleje arrastrándolo de la puerta para que sus compañeros no vieran nada desde adentro y lo espose a un poste de luz que estaba cerca. Lo interrogaría luego. Volví mi vista hacia la casa y vi que los pequeños destellos de luz se encontraban en la planta superior de la casa y aproveche para entrar.

Cuando entre todo estaba a oscuras, mire hacia donde estaba la caja de la luz pero esta había sido destrozada. Mientras avanzaba dentro de la casa con sumo cuidado, trataba de encontrar algún rastro de mis amigos. Entre en la sala en la cual había estado esa tarde con mi pequeña dibujando, pero ahora estaba toda destrozada. Los cuadros estaban rotos, los portarretratos también, los sillones estaban todos cortados y abiertos, como si hubieran estado hurgando dentro de estos. Decidí seguir avanzando.

Camine por el pasillo y llegue al comedor y ahí en el piso habían dos cuerpos. Me acerque mas y vi que uno era de un desconocido, comprobé que estaba muerto y me giré hacia el otro cuerpo, cuando lo di vuelta descubrí que era Ben, también comprobé que estaba muerto. Una angustia, dolor y rabia muy grandes se dieron paso en mi cuerpo, lo peor había pasado. Me tuve que controlar y seguí avanzando.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la cocina encontré con un desastre, todo tirado por todos lados, pero cuando enfoque bien mi vista descubrí rastros de sangre, como si alguien se hubiera arrastrado y que se dirigían hacia el lado donde se encontraba ubicada la biblioteca. Seguí el camino y a cuando llegue al pasillo encontré el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga bajo un charco de sangre a mitad de este.

Corrí de inmediato a su lado y la voltee. Note que aun estaba con vida, aunque su respiración era muy débil, además tenia tres disparos en el pecho.

-Ang, amiga, me escuchas? Todo va a estar bien. Ya vienen a ayudarnos. Por favor no me dejes. Tienes que luchar, por Claire, por mí y por todos los que te queremos. –le suplique. Vi como pequeñas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Ella abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad y tomo mi mano.- eso Ang, despierta. Lucha por tu vida, no nos dejes.

-Bella, por favor cuida y protege a Claire. Ellos mataron a Ben, descubrieron que era un agente encubierto y que robo información que los encerrará de por vida y por eso están dando vuelta la casa buscando el chip donde Ben me contó que guardo toda la información que les robo. Cuando Ben estaba peleando con ellos me ordeno que escapáramos, pero corrí y escondí a Claire en un baúl que esta en un rincón de la biblioteca, esta oculto bajo una manta para aparentar ser una mesa y volví con Ben, no podía dejarlo. Por favor cuida mucho de mi hija y dile siempre que la amaremos y que nos perdone por dejarla sola…- Ang se quedo un momento callada cuando escuchamos sonidos provenientes de la parte de arriba y apretó mi mano, le estaba costando respirar- se que Edward y tú la cuidaran mucho. Los tres serán muy felices juntos. Gracias por todo amiga. Te quiero. –deje de sentir que respirara y su mano dejo de sujetar la mía. Había perdido a una de mis mejores amigas, Ang estaba muerta. No podía ser cierto, no ella. Me di cuenta que estaba llorando cuando pequeñas gotas caían mojando mi mano.

De nuevo se escucharon ruidos arriba y decidí ir a ver que tanto buscaban. Deje el cuerpo de Ang con cuidado en el suelo, tome de nuevo mi arma y empecé a subir las escaleras muy despacio para tratar de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Cuando llegue a la planta superior de la casa escuche que los ruidos y dos voces venían desde mi derecha, en esa dirección se encontraba la habitación de Ang y Ben. Me encamine con cuidado hacia ahí tratando de escuchar su conversación. Cuando estuve bien cerca de la puerta, la cual estaba entreabierta, me detuve a prestar mucha atención a su conversación.

-Te dije que siempre desconfíe de él, pero nunca me hicieron caso. Mira ahora donde estamos Dimitri, dando vueltas toda la maldita casa tratando de encontrar esas pruebas que nos robo el desgraciado y a una chiquilla que es testigo del asesinato de su padre. –me quede de piedra al escuchar eso, a eso se refería Ang hace un rato cuando dijo que lo descubrieron, pero lo que mas me impacto fue escuchar ese nombre. Ahí se encontraba el asesino de mi padre, el cual hacia años quería tener delante de mi y matarlo con mis propias manos y ahora tenía una oportunidad.

-Ya cálmate Garrett, se que debí escucharte pero no lo hice y por eso mi padre me mando en esta misión de recuperación. Me matará si no recupero esa información. Es mi pellejo el que esta en juego, ya que yo le conté donde guardábamos todos nuestros archivos. Además eres un imbecil, mataste al sinvergüenza ese justo cuando su mujer e hija estaban presentes. La madre ya esta muerta pero no sabemos donde escondió a la chiquilla, aunque no creo que sea un problema muy grave, es muy pequeña. –por ese motivo estaban acá, buscaban las pruebas que Ben les había robado y querían a mi princesa porque había sido testigo del asesinato de su padre. Los muy bastardos lo mataron delante de ella. Debía dejar mi venganza por el momento y proteger a mi ahijada.

Los deje ahí, con todo el dolor del mundo por no poder en ese momento matarlos yo misma, y me dirigía hacia la biblioteca cuando escuche las sirenas de varios patrulleros y autos detenerse en la calle. Me apresure a terminar de bajar las escaleras y corrí a la biblioteca. Cuando llegue a esta escuche como la puerta de la calle era tirada abajo y arriba se escuchaban pasos apresurados.

Deje de prestarles atención por un momento y me dispuse a buscar el baúl, el cual estaba ubicado donde Ang me había dicho. Corrí hacia ahí, quite los libros que había arriba, seguramente Ang los coloco ahí para que aparentara ser una mesa, saque la manta y abrí el baúl. Respire de alivio al ver a mi pequeña Claire ahí dentro sana y salva. Estaba dormida pero su carita estaba empapada de lágrimas. Comencé a llorar, del dolor que sentía por haber perdido a mis dos amigos, pero también por la bronca de que Claire haya tenido que ver cuando mataban a su padre y a su vez haberlos perdido a los dos en una misma noche.

La levante con cuidado y ella se aferro con fuerza de mi. Comencé a caminar hacia la perta cuando sentí que esta era abierta, acomode bien a Claire para poder sacar mi arma y apunte con ella hacia la puerta, cualquiera que entrara y tratara de hacernos daño moriría en el intento. La puerta se abrió y por ella ingresaron Edward, Jasper, Félix y otro agente más. Pude ver entonces por detrás de ellos a los demás agentes recorriendo la casa y a los paramédicos. Edward corrió a mi lado al igual que Jasper mientras Félix le indicaba al otro agente algo, este asintió y salio del lugar.

-Bella estas bien? Estas manchada de sangre y tienes una marca en el cuello. Claire esta bien? –me pregunto Jasper mientras Edward revisaba a la pequeña quien no la separaba de mi lado.

-Si estamos bien, pero……pero los chicos, ellos están…-no pude terminar de hablar porque fui interrumpida por Félix.

-Muertos. Si ya vimos sus cuerpos. Dinos que paso?, encontramos a un hombre esposado afuera, que supongo fuiste tu quien lo dejo ahí. Pero nos puedes explicar que sucedió aquí dentro. Viste a alguien? Porque había personas en la parte de arriba pero lograron escapar. –me acompañaron hasta el sillón que había ahí y me senté con Claire en mis brazos. Edward se sentó a mi derecha y Jasper a mi izquierda, mientras que Félix se mantuvo en pie.

-Como te dije cuando te llame. Estaba dormida en mi habitación del hotel cuando a eso de las tres y media mi celular empezó a sonar, primero lo ignore hasta que lo atendí sin ver quien era. Del otro lado solo se escuchaba un sollozo, luego era la voz de Claire preguntando por mí. Comencé a hablar con ella para entender porque me llamaba ella y no alguno de los chicos. Me pidió de manera desesperada que viniera a buscarla ya que ninguno de ellos la había ido a buscar y me dijo que Ang le había dado su teléfono para que nos llamara a Edward o a mí. Al no obtener respuesta de él –me gire y lo mire muy mal por no haber atendido el celular, y luego volví mi mirada a la pequeña que dormía en mis brazos- me llamo.

"Cuando ya estaba aquí le dije que cortara que yo ya estaba cerca y le pedí que se mantuviera como hasta ese momento. Luego te llame y te informe de lo que ocurría y tome la decisión de entrar por mi cuenta. Cuando llegue a la puerta descubrí a un hombre vigilando, cree una distracción arrojando una lata hacia la calle, cuando se volteo a ver que era ese ruido aproveche el momento y lo ataque.

Era mucho más grande que yo, pero no me iba a dejar vencer. Me dio un fuerte golpe en el lado izquierdo arriba del abdomen, me moví para atrás y le devolví el golpe; cuando iba a asestarle otro golpe mas lo esquivo y me tomo del cuello queriéndome estrangular. Me las ingenie para deshacerme de sus manos en mi garganta, lo golpee en la cabeza y lo deje inconciente y lo espose donde ustedes de seguro lo encontraron. Después entre a la casa, empecé a caminar y me encontré con el desastre de la sala, seguí caminando y fue cuando encontré los cuerpos sin vida de un hombre y el de Ben.

De nuevo comencé a caminar hacia la cocina y la encontré toda desordenada pero lo que llamo mi atención fue el rastro de sangre que había como si alguien se hubiera arrastrado. Lo seguí y me guiaba hacia aquí, pero cuando llegue al pasillo encontré a Ang tirada boca abajo en un charco de sangre. Corrí hacia ella y la voltee para encontrarme que aun estaba con vida, tenía un pulso muy débil debido a los tres disparos que presentaba en el pecho.

Comencé a hablarle y ella con dificultad abrió sus ojos y tomo mi mano. Me explico que quienes habían asesinado a Ben lo habían descubierto que trabajaba como agente encubierto y que había robado pruebas que los condenarían de por vida. También me pidió que cuidara de Claire a mí y a Edward –el aludido levanto la vista de la pequeña y pude ver recién ahí que estaba llorando como yo. Me partió el alma verlo así, de seguro se sentía tan mal como yo.- luego dejo de respirar.

Escuche ruidos en la planta superior y decidí subir a investigar. Cuando llegue arriba descubrí que estaban en la habitación de Ang y Ben y escuche las voces de dos hombres hablando, por lo que me acerque para oír mejor.

Estaban buscando las dichosas pruebas que Ben había obtenido y también la buscaban a ella porque uno de ellos, Garrett, que le decía al otro que el sabia bien que no debían confiar en Ben y lo llamo Dimitri –vi la sorpresa en el rostro de los tres hombres que estaban conmigo y sonreí con amargura- si esa fue la cara que puse cuando escuche ese nombre, pero creo también sentí furia al saber que era el hijo de Aro Vulturi, al que he estado persiguiendo e investigando por años y pensar que estaba al alcance de mis manos…- deje inconclusa al darme cuenta que había dicho mas de lo que quería y pude ver la cara de confusión de Edward y Félix por lo que dije, pero Jasper sabia bien porque lo hacia y no estaba en el mismo estado que los otros dos.-

Dimitri estaba desesperado porque el había sido quien le contó a Ben donde guardaban los archivos de la organización. También estaba enojado porque Garrett había matado a Ben delante de Ang y Claire y no querían dejar testigos pero Dimitri le dijo que era una pequeña y no seria un problema. Tome la decisión de dejarlos ahí y elegí buscar a Claire en su escondite y sacarla de aquí.

Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras escuche las sirenas y corrí hacia aquí donde encontré a Claire y luego ustedes llegaron y aquí estamos."-con eso concluí el relato de los hecho. Desvíe mi mirada de ellos hacia mi pequeña que se empezó a mover y eso era señal de que podría despertar pronto y no quería ni deseaba que ella viera a sus papis de este modo, no por ahora hasta que hubiera hablado con ella.

-Esta bien Bella, hiciste bien en no intentar nada contra ellos. –me dijo Félix con una mirada muy triste y desconcierto, estaba segura que me interrogaría luego- lo mejor será que la lleves fuera de aquí y que la revisen los médicos y también estaré mas tranquilo si te revisan a ti por los golpes que recibiste del tipo de la puerta.-me levante y los chicos conmigo, estaba por emprender marcha cuando Félix volvió a hablar- Por ahora la pequeña se quedara contigo hasta que sepamos que haremos y como procederemos.

-Esta bien, pero una cosa es segura, no la voy a dejar ni un minuto sola. Eso tenlo por seguro, ni aunque tu me lo ordenes, por sobre todo yo soy su madrina.-le dije y le deje en claro con vos segura. Nadie me separaría de Claire y cumpliría mi promesa a mi amiga.

-Yo quiero ir con ellas Félix, recuerda que Claire es mi ahijada también. –me sorprendió el tono de voz utilizado por Edward, era uno que denotaba todo el dolor y bronca que sentía por todo lo sucedido. Los dos nos sentíamos igual, de eso estaba muy segura. Aunque no nos lleváramos del todo bien, ambos estimábamos muchísimo a Ben y Ang y conjuntamente ambos éramos los padrinos de Claire y la queríamos mucho.

-Claro, ve con ellas. Yo los mantendré al tanto de todo. Cuídense por favor. Jasper ve con ellos también.-empezamos a caminar los tres hacia la puerta para salir de la biblioteca cuando Félix me llamo- Bella, ten por seguro que nunca te pediría que te alejaras de la pequeña. No soy tan malo. – me sonrío con dulzura y le devolví la misma sonrisa.

Dicho esto salimos de la biblioteca. Yo caminaba con Claire en mis y la tapaba con la campera que me había dado Edward, no queríamos arriesgarnos a que la vieran alguno de los Vulturi si es que aun rondaban por la zona y tampoco que ella, si se despertaba ahora, viera la situación del momento.

-Donde dejaste tu auto Bella? –me pregunto Jasper cuando ya estábamos en la calle.

-Esta casi al final de la cuadra. Ustedes en que vinieron?

-Félix pasó a buscarnos por la casa de mis padres en su auto, así que estamos a pie. –me contesto Edward

-Ok, podemos ir todos en el auto que las chicas me prestaron o mejor dicho tus padres me prestaron.-dije mientras miraba a Edward- Te molestaría manejar? No quiero separarme de ella en ningún momento por si despierta.

-No es ninguna molestia. Permíteme. –Edward abrió la puerta de atrás y me ayudo a subir con Claire. Cerró y luego se subió en el asiento del conductor y Jasper ya estaba sentado en el de copiloto. Emprendimos marcha hacia el hospital Central de Chicago, el cual sabia estaba a pocas cuadras del lugar.

Cuando llegamos nos dirigimos hacia la guardia donde Edward saludo a uno de los médicos y le pidió que nos revisaran a Claire y a mi. Me parecía raro que él conociera a ese hombre pero luego recordé que una vez Alice me contó que su hermano mayor era doctor. Primero yo me negaba diciendo que estaba bien que quería que la atendieran a ella primero. Al final se dieron por vencidos y la atendieron primero a Claire y nos dijeron que no tenia nada, que estaba bien.

Yo les pregunte porque aun no despertaba y el medico me dijo que debía de haber sufrido un shock emocional muy grande y al ser muy pequeña, sumado el cansancio mental y físico, era de suponerse que estuviera dormida recuperándose pero que en unas horas mas despertaría. Me quede mas tranquila, Edward y Jasper me miraron y me dijeron o mejor dicho me obligaron a que me dejara atender, luego de un rato de estar "peleando" deje que me hicieran unas placas para ver si no tenía alguna costilla fracturada por el golpe y luego me revisaron la marca del cuello.

Dijeron que las placas habían salido bien y que no tenía nada, que a lo mucho me saldría un moretón y que tendría dolor, pero era a causa del mismo golpe y que la marca de mi cuello también se iría con el tiempo. Me recetaron unos analgésicos para el dolor y luego salimos del hospital. Subimos al auto y emprendimos marcha de nuevo. Cuando salíamos del estacionamiento hospital me percate que no sabía a donde íbamos.

-A donde vamos?

-A la casa de mis padres, es un lugar seguro y Claire estará bien ahí con todos nosotros. Ya le avise a Félix que nos encontraríamos ahí para que nos avisara de cualquier cosa.

-Yo me quedare con Claire. No quiero despegarme de ella ni un segundo. Si se puede deseo poder quedarme con ella en el mismo cuarto que le den –le explique a Edward, en verdad no quería dejarla sola y deseaba estar cuando despertara para poder explicarle todo con calma.

-Claro que si Bella. Esa es la idea. No te alejaría de ella en ningún momento. No soy tan despiadado, aunque por mi comportamiento de ayer pienses eso –me dijo dándome una sonrisa amigable la cual no le llego a los ojos pero que igual le devolví.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión de los Cullen ya estaban todos despiertos esperándonos. Edward estaciono el auto y me ayudo a bajar. Vi las miradas de Alice y Rose y sus ojos estaban rojos, seguramente ya se habían enterado de todo lo sucedido.

-Hijo, tu cuarto ya esta acomodado para que descansen. –le dijo Esme, la madre de Edward, Alice y Emmett. Yo solo la conocía por fotos pero nunca tuve el placer de hablar con ella ni tampoco con su marido, Carlisle.

-Gracias mama. Vamos Bella, sígueme. –salude a todos con un asentimiento de la cabeza y subí con Edward. Llegamos al piso superior y nos dirigimos a una habitación que se encontraba a la derecha. El abrió la puerta y entramos. Adentro todo estaba ordenado para poder descansar y eso es lo que necesitábamos todos luego de la noche que nos había tocado pasar. Camine hacia la cama y deposite ahí a Claire y me acomode a su lado. Vi que Edward dejaba unas cosas sobre la mesita de luz que estaba del otro lado de Claire, después se subió a la cama y se acomodo al otro lado de Claire y le acariciaba el rostro.

-Ojala podamos explicarle todo y que lo tome con tranquilidad. –dije mas para mi misma pero Edward me escucho

-Si esperemos que sea así. Ella es muy pequeña para tener que sufrir tanto. –dejo de acariciar su mejilla y poso su vista en mi.- Bella podemos hablar un momento? –se levanto de la cama, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a la pequeña y se dirigió hacia un sillón que estaba ubicado cerca de la ventana que daba al balcón de la habitación y se sentó. Yo me levante, le di también un pequeño beso a Claire y fui donde estaba Edward y me senté.

-De que quieres hablar? –le pregunte, aunque sabía o creía saber muy bien sobre que es lo que deseaba saber.

-Sobre lo que paso y como seguirá esto. Además me gustaría saber, si es que me deseas contar, el por que dijiste que investigas a los Vulturi.

Sabia que en algún momento tendría que explicarles a él y a Félix el porque de mi investigación y porque mi reacción de descubrir a Dimitri. Ahora mas que nunca quería saber donde estaban las pruebas que Ben había obtenido a costa de su vida para poder usarlas y hundirlos para siempre en la cárcel, aunque mi deuda personal con Dimitri me la cobraría de algún u otro modo antes de encerrarlo.

**Holis a todas !**

**I'm back!..jajajaja...gracias a mi amiga por haber posteado el capitulo anterior..**

**Me recupere ahora solo tengo un poco de tos, nada mas...espero sanar por completo pronto...**

**Bueno, aca estamos con otro capitulo...espero lo disfruten..tengo dos amigas qe cuando se los lei lloraron segun ellas porque les llego al corazon la situacion....espero poder lograr lo mismo con ustdes....**

**Dejen comentarios y por ahi tal vez mas pronto de lo que piensen suba el cap 6..**

**BESOS! LAS QUIERO!**

**NAI**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI: Pasado, Presente y ¿Futuro?**

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_-De que quieres hablar? –le pregunte, aunque sabía o creía saber muy bien sobre que es lo que deseaba saber._

_-Sobre lo que paso y como seguirá esto. Además me gustaría saber, si es que me deseas contar, el por que dijiste que investigas a los Vulturi. _

_Sabia que en algún momento tendría que explicarles a él y a Félix el porque de mi investigación y porque mi reacción de descubrir a Dimitri. Ahora mas que nunca quería saber donde estaban las pruebas que Ben había obtenido a costa de su vida para poder usarlas y hundirlos para siempre en la cárcel, aunque mi deuda personal con Dimitri me la cobraría de algún u otro modo antes de encerrarlo. _

_**Ahora el nuevo capitulo…**_

**Bella POV**

Me era difícil empezar a hablar sobre el tema, solo había pocos que conocían en realidad lo que me motivaba o mejor dicho lo que me impulsaba a investigarlos. Tome aire y me acomode para poder empezar a contarle a Edward mi pasado…no sabia porque se lo contaría pero ambos estábamos ligados por el destino, uno cruel pero destino al fin y con un solo objetivo en nuestras mentes, cuidar, proteger y amar a Claire…

-No se por donde empezar… Bueno lo primero que creo debes saber es el como mi vida se relaciono con los Vulturi. Desde que nací hasta que termine la primaria viví en el mismo pueblo que Ángela, Forks. Mi padre, Charlie, era el jefe de policía del pueblo. Luego nos mudamos a Phoenix cuando transfirieron a Charlie.

"Después que me mude de Forks a Phoenix a los 12 años, conocí a Rosalie, quien tenía mi edad, y a su hermano Jasper; ambos hijos de una de las familias más reconocidas de USA. Cuando ingrese en la escuela nueva ella fue una de las primeras personas en entablar amistad conmigo y luego Jasper.

El tiempo fue pasando, todo iba bien hasta ese fatídico día; fue un viernes la última vez que vi a mi padre con vida. Me levante como siempre temprano para poder prepararme para ir al instituto. Me bañe y vestí con algo sencillo, tome mis cosas y baje a la cocina donde mi madre seguramente estaría tomando su taza de café como todas las mañanas.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Buenos días.-dije y me acerque a mi madre que estaba sirviéndose una taza de café y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Cuando me estaba por sentar en la mesa me percate de la presencia de mi padre, me pareció extraño verlo en casa ya que el solía irse cuando yo recién me levantaba.-Papá, no tendrías que estar en el trabajo?_

_-Buen día hija –me saludo con sarcasmo y una sonrisa en su rostro- hoy no tengo que ir. Me tome el día para estar con mi familia. Es una de las ventajas de tener un rango alto._

_-Me alegra mucho Charlie que puedas tomarte un descanso para poder estar con nosotras. Últimamente has estado trabajando muchísimo. Se te notaba algo cansado.-le dijo mi madre con una sonrisa. Era hermoso el amor que se profesaban y siempre espere encontrar alguien que me ame del mismo modo que mi padre a mi madre._

_Me despedí de ellos porque se me hacia tarde para ir al colegio y Rose ya me estaba esperando en la puerta en su auto. Todo iba como cualquier otro viernes, haciendo planes para el fin de semana que venia, viendo a donde ir y que hacer, las tareas que nos mandaban._

_Llegue al instituto y asistí a todas mis clases. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo mi día dejo de ser bueno. Recuerdo que estábamos con Rose y nuestros compañeros saliendo de nuestra clase de Historia hacia la cafetería cuando una de las secretarias del director vino corriendo buscándome a mi y a Rose. Fuimos con ella hasta la oficina y allí me informaban que mi padre había sido herido de gravedad en un asalto y toma de rehenes que hubo esa mañana en el Banco de Phoenix. _

_Estaba en estado de shock hasta que empecé a sentir mi rostro húmedo y me di cuenta que estaba llorando sin control. El director nos informo que mi madre y los padres de Rose habían pedido que nos sacaran a las dos juntas para que ella me pudiera acompañar. Cuando llegue al hospital donde habían llevado a mi padre me encontré con mi madre y los padres de Rose quienes nos informaron que mi padre había ya fallecido de un paro cardiorrespiratorio a causa de que uno de los impactos de bala que recibió le había perforado un pulmón y que no pudieron hacer nada mas de lo que habían hecho._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Según me contó Rose ya que yo no lo recuerdo, me desmaye en ese momento y estaba pálida. Me desperté en mi cuarto y Rose estaba ahí y para mi sorpresa también estaba Ángela, Ben, un amigo de mi infancia Jake y también Jasper. Todos ellos estuvieron conmigo y mi madre durante el velatorio y el entierro, ese fue el motivo por el cual tome la determinación de pertenecer al FBI, ya que por medio de una investigación se descubrió que quienes estaban detrás del robo eran los Vulturi; pero no pudieron hacer nada contra ellos porque "misteriosamente" las pruebas que los inculpaban desaparecieron."

Me quede en silencio mirando hacia donde Claire dormía esperando alguna reacción de parte de Edward luego de mi relato, alguna frase o algo. No le conté toda mi verdad, no le hable de la promesa que nadie escucho que le hice a mi padre en su tumba el día del entierro.

Lo que el hizo a continuación me dejo fuera de lugar. Me sentó en su regazo y me abrazo como si su vida y la mía dependieran de ese gesto y ese momento.

-Bella, lo siento. Se que eso no es suficiente para todo lo que sufriste con la pérdida de tu padre, pero ahora tienes que pensar con la cabeza fría y no dejar que las emociones te dominen o una sed de venganza. Ellos pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Ben y Ángela. –no pude evitar que algunas lagrimas se me escaparan cuando nombro a mis amigos muertos. Ahora tenía otro motivo mas para odiar y cumplir mi promesa contra Dimitri y los Vulturi.- Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es estar cerca de Claire y tratar de contenerla por lo que le estará tocando vivir.

-Si eso lo se. No me separare de ella por nada del mundo y no me van a alejar de mi ahijada, les guste o no, ya estoy metida en esto. Lo que tengo que hacer ahora es llamar a mi jefe y avisarle de lo sucedido y decirle que me quedare con Claire.

-De eso no te preocupes que Félix ya se habrá encargado. Lo que puedes hacer si quieres es darte una ducha refrescante y descansar un rato ya que mañana será un día bastante ajetreado.

-Si puede que tengas razón, pero toda mi ropa esta en el hotel, además no quiero dejar sola a Claire y que se despierte y se encuentre sola en un lugar que no conoce.

-Por Claire no te preocupes yo la puedo cuidar mientras tu te resfrecas y en cuanto a la ropa seguramente Alice o Rose tendrán algo para ti. Ahora iré a pedirles algo. Espérame aquí. –cuando Edward trato de levantarse ambos nos dimos cuenta que yo aun seguía en su regazo y que él aun me abrazaba y trazaba pequeños círculos en mi espalda. Al instante me levante como un resorte de encima de él completamente avergonzada por la situación.

Él me dedico una media sonrisa y salio de la habitación. Yo me quede mirando hacia la puerta por donde Edward había salido no se por cuanto tiempo, sentía un vacío que no podía explicar; era una sensación que me vino de golpe cuando me levante y salí de los brazos protectores de Edward….un momento, yo pensé eso?. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando él volvió a entrar a la pieza hasta que estuvo frente a mí ofreciéndome una muda de ropa.

-Bella aquí tienes un jean y una camisa que me dio Alice para ti. Me dijo que ella y Rose iran al hotel a cerrar la cuenta y traerán tus cosas. Desde ahora te quedaras en esta casa hasta ver que es lo que va a pasar con todo.

-Muchas gracias, pero no quiero ser una molestia. Me puedo quedar en el hotel y tener ahí a Claire conmigo, tampoco es justo para tus padres que nosotras dos estemos aquí. –y era cierto, no me gustaba molestar. Podría cuidar a Claire en el hotel, pero después me di cuenta que Edward también tenia derecho a cuidar de ella, al fin y al cabo el era su padrino, me gustara o no. Eso me recordó que le tenia que preguntar algo que me venia dando vueltas por la cabeza.

-No es ninguna molestia para mis padres, además así podré estar cerca de Claire. –me dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cama donde Claire aun descansaba. Se sentó al lado izquierdo de ella y le empezó a tararear una melodía muy bonita

-Edward ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿podrías decirme por que cuando Claire te llamó no respondías el celular?, no es que te este reprochando nada, solo que me gustaría saber que era mas importante que atender el celular.- después de decirle todo me di cuenta de que estaba furiosa, pero tenia mis motivos. No quería ni pensar en que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado en la ciudad, por eso creo que tenia todo mi derecho de reclamarle pero a su vez…. No se…

-A mí si me suena a reproche. –me dijo mientras se levanta nuevamente de la cama y se dirigía a donde yo estaba parada. Podía ver que se estaba conteniendo de decirme una sarta de cosas pero se controlaba. Llego a mi lado y me miro fijamente a los ojos.- No conteste el maldito celular porque me quede sin batería y como estaba aquí en la casa de mis padres no tenía mi cargador. Satisfecha señorita perfección con mi explicación o necesita corroborar mi historia con alguien mas de mi familia?. Ya me siento muy mal por el hecho de que cuando mas me necesitaba mi pequeña ahijada yo no haya tenido cargado mi celular. Perdón por ser una persona y cometer errores, pero bien dicen que errar es humano, o no? –sus ojos los tenia fijos en mi. No me iba a intimidar. Entendía su enojo ya que yo lo había tratado mal, pero que me diga señorita perfección eso no se lo iba a dejar pasar.

-Perdón por mi modo de decirte las cosas, pero es que la furia me cegó por un momento, pero eso no te da el derecho de decirme "señorita perfección". Ya se que no somos perfectos. Te pido una disculpa por mi modo de preguntarte las cosas, pero por lo visto no tenes tacto cuando se refiere a ser un caballero. Ahora si me disculpas me voy a dar una ducha y cambiarme para poder cuidar a Claire.

Me di media vuelta y lo deje con la palabra en la boca. No tenía mas ganas de discutir con nadie. Fui caminando hacia el baño que había en la habitación. Me di una ducha rápida y me cambie de ropa. Cuando me estaba terminando de vestir hice un movimiento que me produjo un dolor agudo en donde tenia uno de los golpes de la pelea con el tipo de la calle. Tendría que tomarme un analgésico aunque no quisiera. Salí del baño y me fui directo a la cama donde estaba mi pequeña, busque mi celular que lo había dejado al lado de la cama en una mesita de luz y le mande un mensaje de texto a Alice para pedirle que me comprara unos calmantes para el dolor. Cuando termine de mandar el mensaje me subí a la cama de nuevo y me recosté del lado contrario donde estaba Edward. Me miraba como si quisiera decirme algo pero no se animaba, creo que quería evitar una nueva pelea así que me arme de valor y gire mi rostro por completo y lo encare.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Edward? Me quieres decir algo pero no te animas. No muerdo –le dije con una pequeña sonrisa para romper la tensión que había en el ambiente y del cual yo también tenia mi parte de culpa. Parece que sirvió porque el me devolvió la misma sonrisa

-Se que no muerdes, pero eres una fierecilla –dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.- no te ofendas lo digo sin ninguna mala intención. Y la verdad es que si quiero decirte algo. Mientras estabas duchándote Jasper vino a avisarme que Félix llamo para avisar que mañana temprano, o sea, en unas horas quiere que estemos en las oficinas porque desea hablar contigo y que llevemos a Claire con nosotros ya que contactaron a las familias de los chicos y ellos a su vez al abogado de Ang y Ben.

-Esta bien. –mire la hora en mi celular y marcaban que ya eran las 06.45 hs de la mañana así que no valía de nada que me durmiera, aunque pensándolo bien dudaba mucho que pudiera hacerlo.- a que hora dijo que tenemos que estar ahí?

-Alrededor de las 09.00 hs. Así que como te habrás dado cuenta tienes un poco de tiempo si quieres dormir. Yo estaré despierto ya que no puedo dormir.

-Ok y no te preocupes que yo tampoco puedo dormir. Lo único que quiero es que Claire se pueda recuperar de esta perdida, es muy pequeña para todo lo que le esta pasando. –y otra vez las lagrimas traicioneras abandonaron mis ojos al recordar a mis dos amigos muertos. Esta vez tomaría venganza no solo por mi padre sino también por ellos dos cuando tuviera entre mis manos a Dimitri, lo haría sufrir como él lo esta haciendo conmigo y con la pequeña Claire.

Deje mis pensamientos de lado cuando sentí que algo o mejor dicho alguien se movía a mi lado y escuche un pequeño sollozo. Baje mi mirada a la vez que Edward hizo lo mismo y descubrimos que Claire estaba despertando. Había llegado el momento de tener que explicarle todo a la pequeña.

**Edward POV**

Como esperábamos con Bella, Claire se despertó llorando y pidiendo ver a sus papis. Le explicamos que ellos ya no se encontraban con nosotros pero que la querían muchísimo y que la cuidaban desde el cielo. Ella rompió a llorar de nuevo hasta que se calmo. Le preguntamos si quería comer o tomar algo a lo que solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

Cuando nos levantamos de la cama tomo fuertemente a Bella de la cintura.

-Tía Bella no me dejen sola. No quiero estar sola y lejos de ti y Tío Eddie. ¿Me prometen estar conmigo siempre? –le pregunto con los ojitos rojos por todo lo que estuvo llorando. Bella la miro con mucha ternura y luego me miro a mí. Yo asentí con la cabeza, sabía que me estaba pidiendo ayuda porque no podía hablar. Gire a Claire hacia mi y le conteste.

-Peque siempre estaremos a tu lado, ninguno de los dos te dejara solita nunca. Estaremos siempre que nos necesites. –pude ver como se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en su carita.

-Así es Claire, siempre estaremos contigo. Te queremos muchísimo como para separarnos de ti.

Claire se lanzo a los brazos de Bella y esta la levanto y así salimos de la pieza rumbo a la cocina. Cuando llegamos encontramos a mis padres con Emmett tomando un café, cuando nos vieron entrar todas las miradas se dirigieron a Claire que venia en los brazos de Bella.

-Buen día hijo, como están? –se acerco mi madre a saludar. Le devolví el saludo y le presente a ella y a mi padre a Bella.

-Bien. Mamá, papá quiero presentarles a Isabella Swan, la amiga de la infancia de Rose y Jasper y también de Ángela y Ben.

-Un placer conocerlos Sr. y Sra. Cullen. Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar aquí con Claire.

-Nada de Sra. Isabella, llámame Esme. –mi madre se acerco y la abrazo. Bella estaba sorprendida pero le correspondió como pudo el abrazo ya que tenía a Claire con ella.

-Esta bien pero si usted me llama a mi Bella.

-Claro que si.

-Mucho gusto Bella, y yo soy Carlisle, nada de Sr. Como te encuentras de los golpes?

-Bien, solo tengo un ligero malestar pero ya le pedí a Alice si me podría comprar algún analgésico para el dolor. –dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que le ofrecía mi madre.

-Pero Bellita para que le pediste a la duende que te los compre si en esta casa con mi padre y el pequeño Eddie que con médicos algún calmante habrá. –le dijo Emmett con una sonrisa. Bella soltó una risita ante el apodo por el cual me llamo el grandulon y yo solté un gruñido de molestia. Sabia que a la única persona que se lo permitía era a Claire y él se aprovechaba de eso.

-Bella si quieres pudo darte un calmante ahora para que no tengas que esperar hasta que vuelvan las chicas con Jasper de recoger tus cosas.

-Muchas Gracias Carlisle. –mi padre hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y salio a buscar el medicamento.

-Tía Bella tengo sed.

-Claro mi amor. ¿Que es lo te apetece tomar? ¿un poco de leche, jugo, agua? –le pregunto Bella.

-Leche

-Esta bien. Ahora te doy la leche peque, no quieres una galletita? –le pregunte mientras le servia la leche

-De chocolate Tío Eddie? –me pregunto y escuche la risita de mi hermano pero no le preste atención.

-Me fijo si hay peque, sino ahora cuando salgamos te compro algunas.

-Esta bien.- mientras seguía buscando las galletitas mi padre regreso a la cocina y le dio a Bella el medicamento que ella se tomo enseguida. Al rato escuchamos como la puerta de la casa era abierta y sentimos las voces de los chicos.

Mientras Claire se acomodo en el regazo de Bella para tomar su taza de leche tibia y galletitas de chocolate que había encontrado, Bella y yo estábamos tomando un café y hablando con mis padres y con los chicos el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar. Me pregunte quien podría estarla llamando a esta hora de la mañana, apenas y si pasaban de las 08.15 hs de la mañana.

-Hola quien habla? –hizo una pausa esperando respuesta –ah, hola Alec como estas?- se me helo la sangre, que hacia ese tipo llamándola a esta hora y además ella ya había tenido su cita con él por lo de la subasta, que mas quería de Bella? –si me imagino, muchas gracias por tus condolencias. Yo estoy bien. –hizo una pausa- claro que no me molestaría. Cuando sepa cuando es te avisare. Muchas gracias de nuevo por llamar. Hasta Luego –note que Bella quería terminar la llamada rápido, por ahí no le agradaba hablar con nadie más el asunto de los chicos.

-Quien era Bella? –le pregunto la duende. Si ya había escuchado quien era por que le hacia repetirlo?

-Era Alec. Me llamaba para ver si estaba bien. Vio en las noticias lo que paso con los chicos y me llamo para darme también sus condolencias y preguntarme cuando era el funeral para poder acompañarme. Como no sabia cuando era le dije que le avisaba bien supiera.

-Que amable de su parte en llamarte. Es el joven que gano la subasta en la fiesta, no Bella? –le pregunto mi madre

-Si, en efecto era él Esme.

Mientras terminábamos de desayunar miles de cosas me pasaban por la cabeza. No sabia porque estaba tan furioso por la llamada de ese tipo, ni entendía mi reacción. Así que lo deje pasar. Cuando la peque termino nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a las oficinas del FBI en mi auto con Bella, Claire y Jasper.

Sentía que algo grande nos esperaba, un gran cambio iba a ocurrir pero principalmente en la vida de Claire, Bella y no se porque también sentía que en la mía. Tendría que esperar a ver con que me encontraba al llegar. Solo sentía que era algo bueno para todo lo malo que nos pasó en las últimas 24 horas.

* * *

**HOLA CHICAS!**

**PERDON POR DEMORAR TANTO TIME EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAP...LO QE PASO ES QUE SUFRI UN BLOQUEO Y NADA ME SALIA...ADEMAS TBM PASARON VARIAS COSAS EN MI VIDA PERSONAL...PERO BUENO =D...**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME MANDARON MENSAJES Y ME PREGUNTABAN SI IBA A CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA, PUES LE CUENTO QUE SI...**

**AQUI LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAP Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE... NOS VEMOS PRONTO...**

**BESOS!**


	7. Nota

Hola chicas!

Perdón se que por ahí pensaban q este era un nuevo capitulo pero no...

Quería avisarles q me atrase en publicar porque con una sola mano no podía escribir =(, además no estuve muy bien emocionalmente para escribir porque pase por unos muy pero muy malos días por tener a un ser muy querido para mi en muy mal estado de salud….se que por ahí no se justifica pero no sentía ánimos de escribir y cuando lo hacia era muy triste y no podía transmitir eso a ustedes…

Pero lo bueno es que de a poco todo se fue solucionando…así que si Dios quiere esta semana recibirán 2 capítulos como compensación por no haberles subido capitulo antes….

Espero me sepan comprender….y bueno, nos leemos pronto!

MIL GRACIAS POR LOS MENSAJES QUE ME ENVIARON Y POR SEGUIRME =D

Kisses =D

Nai


End file.
